


Emmeline

by ewinters



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewinters/pseuds/ewinters
Summary: "Let me go." I cried, struggling to get out of his grasp. Joker smirked."Scared of me? Why?""Because I can see what you are capable of. And I know you could do it to me as well." I whispered, trying desperately to move away from his nearing lips."Oh I know I could." his lips stopped an inch away from mine and I froze, not wanting any of my struggling to make my mouth touch his.I raised my leg and kicked him away. He combined a loud groan of pain with laughter. As he regained his strength, I silently cursed myself for not using this time to run away. But I knew that he would've caught me anyway."I thought you were scared?" he said, huffing and laughing."Yes. I am terrified. But I am not weak."***Waking up, Emmeline Reine didn't know who she was or why she is in an abandoned building, gun pointed at her. Little did she know, The Joker has been looking for her for years and takes her amnesia as an oppurtunity to get her back.





	1. Chapter 1

I was exhausted. Running away from them created a powerless sensation in my body. The excessive amounts of adrenaline took a large toll on my strength and health. I wanted to slump onto a bed and sleep my fears away.

But I couldn't. A bed would have to wait - even if my body argued with that fact. My stomach growled. I fell onto the river bank, dunking my hands into the murky brown water. As I sipped the water, I didn't care about the bacteria promising to enter my body. The river tasted wonderful slipping down my aching throat.

I laid down my head, the prickly green grass scratching my tanned neck. I didn't want to relax - I felt unsafe and vulnerable, but my mind thought otherwise. My eyes closed, and for the first time in two days, I fell asleep.

***

Rough tweed rope bound my hands together. I tried pulling at them, hoping my strength would pull me free. I looked around the room. Instinctively, I realized I was located in a warehouse. Large cardboard boxes lined the steel gray walls, towering couple stories. Crates scattered randomly carried plastic bags filled with white power - what I assumed to be crack.

The air was chilly, and I felt the wind whipping my bare shoulders. I was barely dressed, wearing a ripped tank top and short pajama pants. Looking back at my hands, I noticed dried blood dripping. I drew my breath, my heart pounding.

Where was I?

My head ached, and as I looked back at my shoulders, I saw more blood dried along my neck. A tremor began in my hands, moving along the rest of my body.

I couldn't remember anything. It was like just being born. My first sight of life - being trapped in a warehouse, fearing for my life. Although I didn't remember anything, my emotions were intensively present. My breaths continued to be deep and staggered, and tears ran down my cheeks.

My mind races, trying to remember anything possible. Nothing revealed. My heart raced faster, and a panic attack threatened to begin.

"Oh, Miss. Reine! I see you are up!" a voice whispered from behind me. I jumped, and a small whimper crept from my cut mouth. The man chuckled, putting his hands on my shoulders. I cried in pain as he tightly squeezed them, massaging the purple bruises.

"What to do with you?" he asked, his hands moving to my neck. I stiffened, terrified. He let out another rough laugh, and I sensed how much he was enjoying this. I craved to see his face - to see whose rough hands touched me freely.

"You can let me go." my voice sounded foreign. It was weak and fragile. I didn't recognize the voice I heard. It wasn't mine.

The man squeezed my neck in anger and I choked, gasping for air.

"Let you go? After what you did to my nephew?" he let go of my neck, smacking my head. I cried loudly in pain, and felt the trickle of blood sliding down my back.

"What did I do?" the voice emitting from my body squeaked. The man suddenly moved from behind of me to face me. His tallness surprised me, as did his muscularity. His salt and pepper hair fell past his eyes, accompanied by a prickly beard. A long scar resided on his face, running through his mouth. His green eyes stared at me with such anger and cruelty. He was ready to kill. 

"What did you do?" he mocked me, his giant body trembling from anger. He raised his hand and slapped me, making blood seep from my mouth. I whimpered, and he struck me again.

"You stupid bitch! What did you do?" he roared, retrieving a small knife from his pocket. I felt my heart thumping against my chest, and my head got light and dizzy. The man placed the knife against my throat and nicked my neck

"The only revenge for a murder is murder. But I'm going to make yours slow and painful." he laughed, putting more power into the knife. I pulled my neck as far back as I could, but my relentless shaking caused the knife to create more cuts in my neck.

A gun shot exploded, echoing along the metal walls. The man in front of me fell backwards, dropping his knife onto the floor. I looked at him, and saw a wound lodged between his dead eyes. I screamed, but a hand clasped on my mouth. I bit the flesh, and another man cried in pain.

"Em! Stop!" he yelled, and picked up the fallen knife. Sweat drizzled down my forehead, along with blood. I spat at the man.

He had a more scrawny figure than the dead man on the floor. His features were more boyish, and his brown eyes held a kindness and fear that slightly comforting me. On his right arm was a tattoo of a name, but it hid beneath his red t-shirt.

The man stood up, knife in hand, and I closed my eyes, ready to be hurt again.

I felt the rope on my arms being cut and soon I was freed from the wooden chair. I stood up and kicked the man in his shin. He stuttered backwards, surprised by my reaction. However, he regained himself quickly, and pushed me against the wall, holding my wrists back.

"I'm trying to help you." he whispered, as I tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Who are you? Who is that?" I cried, tears pouring down my face and stinging my cuts. My head was clouded, trying to process everything that happened.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusion in his chocolate eyes. I cried out as he refused to let me go.

"What is going on?"

I heard footsteps running from upstairs. The man also did, as his body stiffened. He let me go and ran to a small table. He picked up a purse, dug into his pockets and came back to me, holding out the purse, two bus tickets and some money.

"Here. Run. Go. First stop is to Hampton, and the second is to Gotham. In Gotham, try to contact with Olivia Glossin. My sister will help you. Bus station is straight down the street. Go to it now and find the bus. It leaves in 7 minutes." he shoved the objects into my hands, and ran up the stairs, leaving me alone. It took me a few seconds to realize my only way out was to run down the stairs.

I slung the purse onto my shoulders, and began sprinting down the stairs. Reaching giant metal doors, I pushed them open. Inside, I heard a few gunshots, and then silence. I knew the man was dead.

Running faster than I have ever ran, I reached the bus stop right before the bus left. The driver looked at me with fear plastered on my face, but I didn't care. I shoved a ticket into his hand and sat down.

My entire body shook as the bus pulled out into the street. The tears, however, had dried up on my face, and my bleeding had also stopped. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who I was.

But I did know, I was running for my life and I was terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with my heart pounding. My mind kept replaying the events of the actions of the previous days and the flashback awakened me from fear. As always, I was drenched in sweat.

The sun rose from the East, the sky a beautiful mix of colors. It was the first time I have ever seen a sun rise. The first thing I have ever remembered, at least.

I picked myself up from the ground, wiping away the dirt and grass that stuck to my thighs. Wishing it would cleanse me from all the horrors, I stepped into the river.

It didn't.

My stomach growled loudly, and I knew that I need to grab food as soon as possible. I had a little money. I could spend it on satisfying my hunger. Grabbing my silver purse, I walked out of the park and into a small diner by the name of Delia's.

It was a small restaurant, with a few booths and bar seats. The color scheme was red and white, but it created a familiar tone. It created a homey air, and as soon as I entered the diner, I heard bacon sizzling and the distinct scent of coffee.

"Good morning." a server said, wiping one booth with a brown washcloth. He was young, maybe 18, and was obviously not happy to be working. His uniform consisted of a red polo and a white apron, and had brown tousled hair.

"Morning." I answered back, avoiding his eyes. Sitting down at the booth next to the one he had just finished cleaning, I looked over the menu. My stomach growled louder at every plate I read.

"Are you reading?" the waiter asked, startling me. He jumped as well, surprised at my reaction.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled, while I tried to nurse my heart back to regular speed.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm ready, yes. Pancakes with bacon and Earl Grey tea please." he nodded, and quickly left the table to get away from me. I sighed, and rested my head on my hand, staring out of the clean window.

People began to walk the streets of Gotham. Most of them wore business attire, along with holding leather briefcases, a steaming cup of Starbucks and talking on their phone. Some even poured into Delia's, usually ordering coffee and a croissant.

Gotham was a large city, with towering skyscrapers and busy streets. Cars zoomed past, creating multi-colored streaks. The sun glistened off the windows, glaring straight into my eyes. I could still observe the park and the river. It sparkled in the quickly arrived morning. It, like the city, was a big park. I didn't take in my surroundings coming here, but I noticed a children's playground with small families arriving. Dog owners also happily walked around, creating an unwavering happiness in the children's hearts.

Loud footsteps echoed before me and I turned to see my waiter bringing me food. He assured to make himself known to not scare me again.

The server left the food on the booth, and even before he left to go back to the kitchen, I dug in - savoring the taste of pancakes and bacon.

***

Sitting at the diner, I pushed away my empty plates and placed my purse on the table. There wasn't a time for me to look through it. It was a small purse, meant to be hung diagonally over your body. It was silver, had to be folded to be clamped shut and was zippered at the top.

I slowly unzipped the bag, feeling panicked and scared. What would be in there? What if I didn't like it? Grabbing a rectangular shiny wallet, I opened it up.

Inside was a few dollars, a credit card, a couple of gift cards and a driver's license. My heart thudded, and I sincerely hoped it would be mine. Maybe it would help me regain some of my memory.

Slipping the card from it's protective slit, I looked at it.

Name: Emmeline Charlotte Reine

I gasped as I remembered my name. Emmeline Reine. I looked at my birthday, and counted my age from the date displayed in the newspaper lying on my booth. According to the date, I was a month away from my 27th birthday.

My address was foreign to me : 1300 Walker Street. I couldn't imagine a house as much as I tried. I didn't even recall where the town was located.

I growled lightly in fury. My name was finally know, but that was it. There is so much more to a person's identity than a name. And that was taken away from me. Why?

I stared at the picture of the girl, and didn't recognize her. She had straight long hair that could neither be described as brown, blonde nor gold. Her pale blue eyes held a cheerfulness in them, and her straight smile added to the happy disposition the girl radiated. She had lighter skin that carried little makeup, and her neck held a small necklace.

The girl was beautiful in a innocent way. Her smile made you want to smile and feel happy. She looked intelligent, and behind the smile, I felt were many secrets.

I looked at my reflection in the window. The girl in the driver's license wasn't there anymore. Instead of cheerfulness, my eyes held a terrifying fear. My skin wasn't flawless like the girls - it was covered in cuts, scrapes and bruises. The straight hair didn't exist. It was wavy and sticking out in every direction. The only thing that remained was the necklace.

Touching the necklace, I closed my eyes.

"Emmeline! Congratulations!" a women ran to me, hugging my small waist. I smiled and looked at her. She had my eyes and my square face. It was evident she was my mother.

"Thank you mom."

A hand clasped my shoulder, but I didn't flinch. I wasn't scared.

"We couldn't be more prouder of you. Graduating high school as Valedictorian!" a man's voice clearly enunciated. I turned around to see a tall figure, completed with honey brown eyes and chocolate hair. He had a small beer belly, but that only created more of a giant teddy bear look.

"Dad. . ." I felt my eyes water, sinking into a warm hug with my father. He placed his neck on my head, helping me feel safe and secure.

"We have a present for you!" my mom sung, holding out a small silver bag. I grinned stupidly and grabbed the bag, almost ripping it open. Inside was a tiny pink box, completed with a bow. I lifted the top, and saw a gorgeous silver thin necklace. It had a tiny flower charm, what I later found out to be a Oleander.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I said, as my mom picked up the necklace. I held my long hair away from my neck, and she clipped the necklace so it hung loosely on my chest. I grabbed both my parents, and squeezed for what seemed eternity.

The proudness radiated from them, and they couldn't seem anymore happier. And the smile I stretching my cheeks told me the same thing about myself.

I inhaled sharply, enough to make the man sitting at the bar turn his head and look. Rewinding and playing everything back in my mind, I tried to regulate my breathing. I held the flower charm tightly in my hands, to the point that it was cutting my worn skin.

That was the only thing I knew about myself. That my parents had bought me this necklace. But where were they now? How did I let my previous state lose everything? What did I do to deserve all this?

Digging more into the purse, I pulled out some sweet mint gum, a card with Olivia's address, a pair of sunglasses and a picture of myself and a man. He had his tan arm wrapped around my bare shoulders. I smiled brightly, leaning into the man's chest. His hair was short and black, and his green eyes pierced through the photo.

"Your check." the waiter said, handing me a receipt. I quickly handed him a twenty, and without even waiting for change, walked outside to find the address written on the card.

***

I pressed the buzzer marker Olivia Glossin. Standing outside the apartment block, I peered inside the lobby. It was small, but the marble floors emitted the wealth of the place. On the right were two elevators, and on the left was a glossed oak table, with Petunia's in a purple vase. Above was a large mirror, almost painfully reflecting the lighted room.

Standing for a few seconds, I pressed again. No reply.

Desperate for any help, I began pressed every button. The door buzzed and unlocked, and I slipped through the heavy glass. I nearly slid on the marble floors, but made it to the elevator. It dinged, and stepping inside the mirror covered lift, my imagination became racing.

What if something bad happened? Why did I trust the man who gave me this address? A little voice reassured me, saying that he wouldn't be bad. That he saved me. However, I wasn't in the position to trust anyone.

But as the elevator dinged open, I forced myself to walk onto the the hallways. What did I have to lose? I didn't know myself - my possessions. I would lose nothing going into this.

I walked up to the door and after taking a deep breath, pressed my hand against the mahogany door and knocked. Surprising me, the door opened slowly, creating a loud creak.

"Hello?" I said, stepping foot inside the apartment. It wasn't as elegant as the lobby would have proposed. The front room was a plain cream, with a single green plant in the corner. I walked through an adjacent door.

The room was the same color as the front room, but had a large dark brown bed. Large cardboard boxes were piled up, with written words on the side such as Clothing - Winter. Olivia Glossin had just moved in - or she was moving out.

A whimper came from the opposite room.

"Olivia? Your brother sent me." my voice traveled across the room as my footsteps echoed.

"Olivia?" I asked again, as I pushed the door where the whimper came.

My heart stopped as I saw what was before me.

A girl, who I assume was Olivia, was kneeling on the floor. Her hair dripped of sweat as she was squirming, trying to free herself from the handcuffs that were in front of her. Her mouth was sealed shut with gray duct tape, and her whole body was battered. On her right shoulder was a giant gash that was bleeding freely, and the rest of her skin was covered in cuts and bruised.

I ran to her side, kneeling as while. Wanting to help her, I tried to free her, but she resisted my help. As I looked at her through my golden hair, I saw her eyes darting in fear from me to my side. I turned around and saw him.

I saw the man who I would later find out was everything I was afraid of.


	3. Chapter 3

The man towered over me, my head almost reaching his perfect shaped chin. He had wide shoulders that seemed extensively lean, capable of snapping someone in half. His white smile gleamed. His entire face was painted white, hiding almost all his features, but his eye sockets were full of black paint. The makeup reached down halfway to his neck, mixing in with his tan skin. Beneath the blank paint, he chocolate brown eyes hid an evil and menacing look. 

The worst were the jagged scars streching as a Glasgow smile, masked under a large red smile.

He wore a black leather jacket, the aroma filling the air. Underneath was t-shirt. His pants were black and I couldn't figure out if they were jeans or dress pants. His hair was a dark green, messy yet tamed on top of his head.

Most importantly, his eyes digged into my soul. His figure was intimidating, and the way he hunched his shoulders further created a heart pounding sensation.

"And who might you be - gorgeous?" his husky voice whispered in my right ear as he nearly skipped around me. I stiffened and he noticed.

His laugh was terrifying - one that could drive someone to hysterics.

"We'll get to you later." he slipped past me and crouched to face Olivia. Out of one of his pockets, he grabbed a small knife with a wooden handle. The blade was dripping in a dense silver liquid.

He grabbed her chin, pulling it closer to him. Smiling, he whispered something into her cheeks as her tears pouring over his gloves hand. Her blue eyes widened in horror and she pleaded for help.

The knife suddenly went to her throat, and the whole world seemed to freeze. I wanted to stop him, to pull the monster away from what seemed my only hope. But I couldn't. My feet felt like they were glued to the wooden floor.

She whimpered and he giggle - enjoying as he made small slits along her neck.

"You know what I love about this knife?" he asked, quickly standing up and turning to look at me. My body began to tremble, fearing what was to come.

"This poison, from the beautiful African Melee Wasp," he touched the liquid that the knife was drenched in. "Once entered in your body, will slowly kill you."

His laughter echoed mercilessly throughout the room and he played with Olivia's dark hair. She closed her eyes, praying for a miracle.

"But - ah - you know what? I'll make it a little quicker for you."

He sharply turned to her, and with great force, stabbed her in her stomach.

Olivia gasped as she feel backwards, cracking her knees. I cried and stepped forward, only to be caught by what seemed to be a henchman. She turned to me and began shaking rapidly. Her mouth began to produce white foam and her eyes ran to the back of my head.

Her shakes became more violent, as she trashed her whole body against the floor. The laughs emitted from the beast ringed in my ears as I began shedding my own tears for the stranger.

All the sudden, Olivia stopped and stared at me with dead eyes. I released a desperate cry and the man hopped to me. I tried pulling away. I struggled against another strong man's grasp and soon realized that it wasn't worth it.

He grabbed my chin in an identical manner and licked his bottom lip. I tried omitted his eyes but it was worthless. He forced me to gaze in them and I found myself looking into what seemed like a bottomless pit. His eyes held no compassion, while his lips were curled into a smile.

The knife dangled in front of my pale blue eyes. I gulped.

"I'm sorry that your friend had to leave - ah - early." he chuckled, thinking in between his wording. I struggled in his grasp and in the others.

"But let's not cut the party short. What'd ya say, doll?"

I finally looked at him on my own will. I could feel myself emitting hopelessness.

"Do it. Just do it." I said, not willing to fight back anymore. He looked surprised for a second. Apparently no one had even pleaded for their life to end.

"Take the knife and stab me just like you did you Olivia."

He raised his eyebrow and giggled.

"But that'd be no fun!"

"Just kill me!" I screamed, heat rising to my cheeks. I didn't care anymore. I didn't have anything to live for.

He grabbed my neck and pushed me against the wall. I began choking, water swelling up in my eyes.

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." he hissed dangerous, squeezing his wrapped fingers harder. My throat ached for clear air as I struggled. My feet dangled from the ground as he lifted me up so my eyes would be parallel with his.

His eyes nearly turned red with the anger storming inside him. I could feel his gloves tighter more and my head became dizzy. I gurgled and continued gasping. My feet, as a natural reaction, kicked at him and I tried to twist my head out of his grasp.

With a brisk laugh, he let me go and I feel into the floor. Air finally found its way into my lungs and I breathed in as if it was my first breath.

The beast nodded to the man behind me. He forcibly slipped a bag around my face. The last thing I heard were hideous laughter before I passed out.

***

I groaned as I tried to lift my head from the rough dirty pillow. It felt heavy as I sat straight up, and my eyesight blurred. The room was nearly all white, with only a chained door and a small metal bed.

"Good. You're up." a man said right next to me. I jumped fast and scurried to the edge of the bed to put as much distance as I could between us.

He cocked his head and smiled. He had baby blue eyes - ones that you could easily get lost in. His neatly combed black hair was parted to the side, and slightly falling over his pale forehead. He had prominent cheekbones, and a pink smile.

On his neck was a stethoscope. I eyed him. He wore a dark pantsuit and a simple white collar shirt. A brown medicine bag sat on top of a tiny metal side table and my heart fluttered.

Where they here to examine me?

"Curious. Side-effects?" he asked in a silky voice. I continued to stare at him with a blank expression. My mind wasn't working as fast as my eyes were. I couldn't process where I was. What had happened.

"Oh. Apologies. I'm Doctor Jonathan Crane. I was the one who created the gas that Joker unleashed on you." he stuck out his hand, smiling. I glanced at his hand and back at him. After a few seconds passed, he dropped his hand and took out a small notepad.

"Any side-effects that you feel? Nausea? Headache? Hallucination?" his voice perked up at the last word.

"Headache." my voice croaked. He almost smiled at my pain.

"May I examine you? To ensure your safety?" he asked, picking up the stethoscope. I pushed farther to the wall and shook my head. He signed, but continued to lean forward towards me.

I placed a hand on his tight chest and pushed him away. The bed creaked as I turned back around so I didn't have to see his face. My head was against the cool wall and a tear slipped on my cheek.

He placed a hand on my back and I could feel the smile burning.

"I'll come back. I can only understand what you are going through." he lifted the warm hand and left the room. After waiting a few more seconds to ensure he was gone, I turned back around.

A white face flashed in my mind. I recoiled, wanting to scream. It was gone, yet my fright wasn't. I envisioned a silver knife nicking and stabbing multiple bodies. I saw blood boiling my hands. The face haunted me.

Slowly, pieces from my last memory came back to me. I remembered walking to the apartment. I remembered Olivia getting brutally murdered. I remembered him.

His sadistic smile. The terrifying strength he held in his muscles. His compassionless brown eyes paired with a pool of black makeup. He enjoyed watching Olivia suffer and die with his brilliantly made poison.

I realized I had to escape. I was going to die, just as painfully as Olivia.

I know I had just given up hope. I pleaded for my death. Yet at this second, somewhere inside of me, a little glimmer of hope emerged. If I escaped, maybe it would be alright. Maybe I could survive. 

***

Don't forget to leave kudos/comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

 

A knock rang from the door. I stayed silent, crouched to the left side of the heavy metal door. The person behind knocked again. I waited for him to open the door. A few more moments passed before I saw the door handle twitch and then slightly turn.

My body tensed up as I saw another man step inside the room. He sported dirty blonde hair with few curls hanging down his forehead. His bright green eyes sparkled and his figure was tall and extremely lean. For a second I stalled, confused as to why he worked for the devil.

As he realized my plan, I smacked him in the skin with my foot. He cried out in pain and tumbled down. I stood up and began running away.

The hallway was large - it had endless turns and was painted a light brown. Instantly, I could differentiate between the room I was just in and the rest of the house. It was elegant, with wooden furniture and priceless paintings hanging from their seems. Brushing past a single purple vase, it fell on the ground and made a loud clatter.

I ran faster, looking for anyway out. Most of the rooms proved to be locked as I tried pulling them open. I started to get afraid. My adrenaline was diminishing and my body felt sick. However, I tried pushing on, ignoring my urge to slump down on the floor and cry.

I pushed open a large dark door and it opened silently. Inside of the room was what looked like a grand entrance of a large mansion. It was dark and gloomy, but evident that it used to be a gorgeous gem. A large chandelier hung from the handpainted ceiling of angels. Two curved staircases were on either side of me, inviting past guests to wander the halls. The windows seems to encompass two stories and allowed the bright sun to shine on the dusty floor. In front of me stood my exit.

Not even allowing myself to catch my breath, I ran straight to the run. I clenched the gold handles and tugged. Nothing. I cried in frustration and looked around.

I could break the window.

I raced to the bookcase filled with any book one could imagine. Grabbing what seemed like the heaviest book, I positioned myself to throw it where the window and the floor touched.

The book fell onto the floor as I was pushed onto the floor by a large body. My head and back hit hard against the marble ground. I struggled against the condemning force, fighting with all my urge to get out. I tried with all my strength to get out.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the brown eyes I was so afraid off. I screamed as he lifted himself of my chest and straddled me along my waist. He hands pinned down my wrists but my body thrashed, trying to get him off. His evil grin burned my eyes and the tears seeped into my open mouth.

"Where was this - ah - fire yesterday?" he asked, laughing. I screamed again and he struck me.

"Careful! You'll wake the neighbors!" giggling, he stood up. Finally free, I began pulling myself towards the window with my forearms. I knew it wouldn't work. Yet I couldn't give up. Not just yet.

He let me squirm for a few moments before grabbing my bare foot and pulling it to his hip. I was jerked forward and my nose hit the floor. I tasted blood.

Half my body dangled as he held me up but my arms were still on the ground. I continued to climb to the window as my head became light. His warm hand cupped my ankle and pulled me harder to himself. I hit my nose again and the blood dripped down my neck.

"Let me go!" I cried, kicking my legs.

"Ok!" he said and dropped my right ankle. I fell with a thud on the ground and my ankle twisted. A whimper echoed the giant hall.

I pulled up with my forearms and tried to hold onto a cobra pose. He crouched in front of me, not even slightly tired. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched me struggle to get up and I felt the fire rekindle itself in me.

With a slight poke to my left shoulder, I fell again, hands sprawled. He stepped on my left fingers slightly with his black dress shoes. I looked up at his haunting 6 foot 3 figure and felt dizzy. However, my eyes never left his dark ones.

My free hand tried to push his right leg out of the way, but I knew that my little strength was nothing compared to his rock leg. His shoe pushed deeper into the ground, slowly crunching my fingers. I screamed for the third time and he laughed.

"I guess - ah - your previous room wasn't the best suit for you." he lifted his foot. I was picked up, and he tossed half of my broken body over his back. I kicked him in the chest with my good foot and my right fist pounded into his firmed back. My other hand was turning purple on the spot and the blood from my nose was dripping on the floor as he walked up the stairs.

He smacked my bottom roughly, pushing me forward.

"We can get feisty later Doll. I wouldn't mind." he chuckled as he walked the dark hallways.

"Don't call me Doll." I hissed and I felt his body stiffen for a second. He stopped to grab something in his pocket and then fumbled with the door handle. I squirmed in his grip, but my eyesight was blurred and I wanted to vomit.

He opened a door and took me inside a large grey painted room. The bed had dark green covers with two black pillows. On the floor lay a fuzzy purple rug and the window curtains were the same color. On both both of the side tables were purple vases, but neither were filled. On the right were two doors - one locked and the other opening up to a bathroom.

He tossed me on the bed and I hit my head hard on the wooden mantle post. I could only see his figure as he walked to me - everything else was a blurry mess. My ears rang, echoing the hideous laughter that I couldn't get out of my head.

The man placed his hand on my cheek and I bit the skin near his pinkie. He cried slightly, retorted to laughter and smacked my head.

 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to comment/give kudos and continue to share my work! 

Thank you for your continous support!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a banging headache. My eyes were hard to open, but when I did, I wish I hadn't opened them. The sun shinned straight into my pale eyes and I grimaced in pain. I tried to sit up, but when I placed my hands down on the bed and tried to hold my weight, I cried. My left hand was bandaged and ached when I wiggled my fingers.

I looked around the room. It didn't change much except for the fact that in the vase next to me stood blush flowers. The room smelled fresh, like clean linen.

I tried to slip out of the covers onto the floor, but when I touched the ground, my leg almost collapsed. Almost forcing myself to push through, I was about to hobble to the closed door when it opened.

I braced myself for another attack by the monster. I wondered if this was his room. I wanted to puke, knowing that this could be the place where he sleeps.

The man that I hit yesterday stood at the doorway with a tray of food. My stomach grumbled loudly, enough for him to hear it and smile. The grin crept up to his eyes, instantly making them twinkle. He slowly began walking to me.

I started to heave. I couldn't help getting scared. Enough has happened since I first woke up in the warehouse to completely lose my faith in humanity.

The man sat the tray at the foot of the bed and stood next to me, eyes peering over mine.

"Before you say anything, no hard feelings about the kick. I'd try to escape if I were you." he said, smiling. My tense body started to relax, but I continued to stare at him fiercely.

"Why don't you then?" I asked. He laughed.

"Because I'm not you."

He held out his hand in front of me. I looked at it and then back at his eyes.

"I don't bite. Pinky promise." As almost without thinking, I grabbed his hand and shook it. Warmth filled my body.

"Noah Atkinson." he smiled.

"Emmeline."

"Does Emmeline have a last name?" his voice held a note of teasing that made me crack a smile.

"Reine. Emmeline Charlotte Reine." I repeated it to myself. I couldn't forget it again.

"Emmeline's a beautiful name." he said, grabbing the food platter and bringing it to me.

I remained silent

He helped me get up to a sitting position and placed the tray in front of me. I dug into the cheddar cheese and crackers. The crumbs fell freely onto the bed, but I didn't care. I felt like I haven't eaten in days.

"You haven't." Noah mumbled.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"You haven't eaten since you were brought here. 2 days ago. I imagine this won't be enough for you." he said, fiddling with his fingers.

"2 days?" I asked, sipping on water. It had just occurred to me that I could have eaten poison. But my hunger had gotten the best of me.

"Why am I here?" I asked, pushing the tray away. I hit the side table with my hand as I tried to turn around and cried out.

"Careful. You're pretty battered up. Let me see your hand." he asked as he held out his hand for a second time. Cautiously, I handed him my fingers.

His hands worked fast, unwrapping the white cloth. He put it on the table and observed my. When he dropped it to retrieve something from his bag, I recoiled and looked at it myself.

It was completely purple at my knuckled, with dried blood at small cuts. I tried to bend my hand into a fist, but nearly screamed at the pressure. It wouldn't happen.

Noah took it back and wrapped it again. Next, he moved to my feet and softly grabbed my ankle. I jumped, hitting my head again. I winced as he touched what seemed to be a swollen foot.

"You twisted it. Nothing more. You'll have to walk on it soon." he turned to look at me, and his eyes landed on my nose.

"And Joker didn't seem to break your nose. Relax. I'll be back with more food." he said, grabbing the empty tray. I tried to get up, but my ankled prevented it.

"Wait! Noah!" I cried, desperate for any answers. But he waved me off and left the room.

 

Please please please leave kudos and comment! I want to know all of your thoughts and get better! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

When a man entered the room, I fully expected Noah. He had been coming and going for the past few days as I fell in and out of consciousness. My stomach turned in a knot when the white painted demon skipped towards the bed. I watched him as he laid down on the covers and put his hands, with the elbows sticking out, under his heavy head. He closed his eyes and looked as though he was falling asleep.

"What are you doing?" I asked, afraid to defend my territory. His brown eyes snapped open

"What do you mean, "What are you doing?" I'm simply sleeping in my bed." he said happily. The corners of his mouth were turned, ready to break into a sadistic laugh.

"This is your bed?" I whimpered, wanting to curse myself. My heart froze and the tears began flowing. He did sleep here. This was his bed. I was laying in his bed.

I quickly tried to run of it, but his hand grasped my wrist in a split second. The force pulled me closer to his chest.

"And - ah - what do you think you're doing?" he asked. I tried to push out of his grasp. His hand curled over my fingers and gave a little squeeze. I cried out in the pain of my bruised knuckles and kicked him in the shin. Pain seared through my hurt ankle, but it didn't matter.

He flipped me over so he sat on top. Pinning my wrists against the pillow, I couldn't move. His body was to heavy to over-turn. I panted as he flicked out a strand of hair from his face.

"Let go of me." I pleaded.

"You know, you are really hard to figure out. One minute, you wanna have death knocking at your door, and the second, you - ah - fight for your life."

A tear ran down my cheek and he lifted his long index finger to wipe it. As soon as it came to contact with my skin, I turned my head.

He grabbed my chin forcefully and made me face him.

"I'm just trying to be nice." he said matter-of-factly. I looked at his eyes and was shocked by the lack of evil. They weren't the same eyes that beat me relentlessly. They looked tired. Human. Even his make up was fading slightly, as I could see the pink of his lips and the small stubble outlining his jawline.

Snapping out of it, I retorted, "I don't want anything from you. You -" I fumbled, trying to find the exact word that described him. It didn't seem like there was one.

"Joker." he said, letting me go and returning to his original position. I squirmed.

"Why am I here? Let me go." I said again, my knees curled up in a fetal position. I wrapped my arms around me, hugging myself. He noticed my small cry and I felt him shift.

"And ruin the surprise?" Joker laughed to himself and the sound reminded me of the cruel person he is. I continued to sob quietly job as both he and I fell asleep.

***

I clenched the door handle and twisted. It was locked. Damn.

Why was I surprised that he had locked me in? For whatever reason he was desperate to keep me. The wheels in my head turned, trying so hard to figure out what I had done to him. Something in my past had to tie me to the demon. As if I knew anything.

I shook the handle again but nothing happened. Turning around, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I could feel the grease coursing through the golden locks. There was a bathroom here, but did I really want to risk it?

I eyed the cracked open door that lead to the bathroom and decided that I didn't have anything else to do.

The bathroom was beige, with a marble counter and double sinks. A vintage tub sat in the middle of the room, on top of a white rug and dark hardwood floors. The shower was aligned against the wall and seemed so inviting.

I locked the door behind me and stripped. Stepping into the shower, I turned it on and immediately felt the warm water drenching my skin and hair. I gasped in pleasure and ran my hands down my soaked shoulders.

What was I doing? Taking a shower in the bathroom of a man who nearly killed me? Who killed someone else? I fell onto the bathroom floor and began sobbing. I stopped insisting on the silence of my cries and heaved a breath before letting the second round of tears go.

Confusion overwhelmed me. I didn't know what was going on since the moment I woke up. Tied to a chair and nearly harassed and killed. Everywhere I ran, I threatened my life. What had happened that caused this?

I could only imagine this to be my fault. I had to have done something that upset someone. That created this mess I was in. I wondered who I would miss if I remembered my previous life. But something told me that I was alone. That I didn't have anyone to miss.

I battled with two emotions. I wanted to plead for my death, just like I did in the beginning. This life wasn't worth living. I was battered and bruised and every inch of my body felt close to death. Easily, I could take away my life.

Yet, I had a small part that refused to give up. That wanted to fight and to escape. To show Vespa that I was brave and stubborn. He would kill me - I was assured of that if I tried to escape. However, at least I would be dying for a reason and not just asking for it.

I put my face in my hands and screamed. Fear was constantly soaring through my body and I didn't know how to stop it. My hands trembled and even though the crying started to seize, the whimpering hadn't.

Taking a breath, I stood up and stepped out of the shower. My head erupted into a headache, but I paid no attention to it. I wrapped a white towel around my body, and one as a turban on my head. As I reached for my clothes, I noticed them gone. Maybe I took them off in the other room.

I walked into the bedroom and saw Noah leaning against the closed door. I immediately turned red.

"I noticed your clothes were really dirty. So I got some new ones." he stated, nodding to the simple red t-shirt and straight jeans lying on the clean and done bed.

"Sorry if ain't your style. I just got what looked relatively your size."

I picked up the clothing, changed quickly in the bathroom and returned, combing out my hair with my fingers.

"Thank you." I said, avoiding his eyes. I felt him shift and clear his throat.

"I made you some tea." he said, and I turned to see him holding out a steaming cup. I walked cautiously to him and took it from him. Sipping, I felt the apple cinnamon liquid help my stomach and pestering headache.

"Thanks." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

A moment of awkward silence passed.

"Look. Whatever you are thinking, don't escape. Because he'll find you." Noah said, his baby blue eyes looking directly in mine. I shifted my jaw before answering.

"Why?"

"It's simple." he crossed his arms and assumed a confident appearance against the wall. His stance reminded me of someone with assurance of himself and no lack of his capable abilities. Even his smile posed a sure-footed man.

"Boss wants you here. I ain't sure of the reason why. But it's a good one. If it wasn't, you'd be dead by now with all your resisting."

"So what then? Should I just give up? Plead for my death? Do it myself?" I cried, the tremor intensifying in my fingers.

"No. No, not at all. I didn't pin you as someone weak." he said. I looked back to him again, eyes jagging anger.

"How do you know who I am? I don't have any idea who I am and you have no right to know me better than I know myself. You don't know me." I spit out my words, placing the cup next to the vase with flowers.

"What do you mean that you don't know yourself?" he asked gently. I ran my tongue through my lips, nervous. His eyes urged me on.

"I don't know myself. I woke up in a warehouse with no recollection of my memory. And then I see Olivia being murdered," my voice cracked slightly and I tried to keep it steady. "Suddenly, I'm here and being beat and almost killed myself. I don't know what is happening."

He looked at me with pity and surprise. Noah began to reach forward, but I flinched away. He remained against the wall.

"You have Amnesia?" he asked. I shrugged, drawing myself back. Quickly, I felt bad for revealing any type of information to an accomplice or worker of Joker.

"Let me take you to Jonathan. He'll know." he said, touching the door knob.

"No!" I snapped, standing up from the bed. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised. I regained myself.

"Please. I don't see how it'll help." I said, my eyes pleaded. He nodded, swallowing. However, he continued to turn the door knob. With the door open, he turned to look at me.

"You wanna see the house?"

 

Please leave kudos/comment! I want to know what you think and it'll mean the world to me if you do!


	7. Chapter 7

"And the best room." he said, opening a dark door and letting me enter first. It was large, with a big black leather couch facing a flat screen television. On my left was a bar with three felt bar stools and on my other side was a pool table. It was painted the same color as the bathroom and had the faint smell of cigars. I'm

Dr. Craner sat in the back, reading a purple book. Behind him, I could see a door leading to an enormous library. I craned my neck trying to see more but talking distracted me.

"Boss wants us to go to Jackal's today." Noah told a broad shouldered man who held a menacing scowl. He wrinkled his dark-skinned nose and sat down an ice cold beer.

"Damn it. Ain't we gone yesterday?" he asked in a low voice. Noah shrugged and jumped onto the leather sofa. The man turned his glance onto me and looked me over.

"Now now." a husky voice rasped from behind me, freezing my entire body. I stared directly into the flat screen playing a news broadcasting. I tried to enter the world of the beautiful news anchor. She talked about the new marathon taking place in a couple days flawlessly. As much as I tried, I couldn't teleport myself to the safe haven. Instead, a hand touched my shoulder. I flinched and shook it off.

Joker walked toward the man in front of me and I saw his triangular back. His hair was slightly tousled.

"Questioning my orders?" he asked, walking around the man. I could see the glistening of sweat on his square forehead and the slight shaking of his hands, just like mine.

"No Boss. Not at all." he quivered. The man was taller than Joker and much heavier. He would be able to take him on in a few seconds and be able to win in a fight. Yet the obviously fear in his eyes told me that Joker was someone that couldn't be taken down.

"Well that's funny. I thought I heard you-" Joker took a moment to lick his lips. "disobeying me. And you know what happens when people do that, right, Leonard."

The man stiffened and his eyes widened. Joker laughed and I shuddered at the hysterical sound.

"They die."

Joker shoved a knife deep into Leonard's chest and he made a gasping noise. I jumped, almost reaching for him. He fell onto the floor and began twitching the same way Olivia had. His throat gargled and foam began seeping out.

His head rolled limp onto a side and stared at me with dead eyes.

Joker spun on his heel and turned to face me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, almost in a casual way. My chest heaved up and down and he smirked.

"Aw isn't that cute? Little girl is scared of me." his voice turned, as if he was talking to a little puppy. I peered into his eyes and was mesmerized by how - joking - they were.

"Yes. I am scared of you." I said, trying to keep my voice steady and clear. He furrowed his eyebrows and smiled. I refused to let go of my glaze.

"You're just gonna admit it? Just like that?" he asked, spinning back around and taking a slug of the beer that Leonard had. I shuddered behind his back and wiped away the single tear that was rolling down my cheek.

"Why not? I'm deathly afraid of you. I'm afraid for my life."

He spun again and cocked his head. A smile was plastered on his face. We held a long stare, our eyes mixing in fear and curiosity.

"Noah!" he cried suddenly, startling me. Noah looked from the couch, unfazed from what had happened. I looked back to the Doctor and realized he hadn't even lifted his head once. However, the other man that was talking to Leonard before his death was cowering in his small frame.

"Jackal's. Got it." Noah said.

"It isn't just a small visit. This genius doctor has one of his diseases on the loose." Vespa said, nodding to Crane. He lifted his head, shocked.

"What do you mean?" Joker took the remote in his hand and increased the volume.

"Three are dead from the new disease doctors are calling NK-68. According to Newpark Hospital, fifty-nine are in serious care for NK-68 and scientists are desperately looking for a cure. Symptoms include sudden headaches, vomiting, fatigue, numbness in the right leg and a strange craving for smoked salmon. If you or anyone else are exhibiting any of these symptoms, go straight to your nearest hospital to be put in critical care-"

"Always have to add the personal touch, don't you?" Vespa chuckled.

"How did it get out?" Crane rubbed his jaw, thinking. His voice was sharp and cutting and his blue eyes flew anger to the wall. Joker shrugged. Noah cleared his throat.

"We need it back, don't we? Jackal can't have it - he'll clear the whole city." he said and I bit my lip. An outbreak?

"Ain't that what we wanted?" the scrawny man asked. Joker took out a pistol from his pocket and shot him once. He targeted his head and succeeded without turning his shoulder to look. I screamed as the noise echoed around the room.

"Hm-" Joker put the pistol in his pocket, a smile curled on his face. "It's a fun day to kill, isn't it?" He skipped around the room to the newly deceased and crouched.

"Yep. It's actually what we want. Key word. What we want. I will not let Jackal, of all men, take credit for this."

"'Right Boss. Who we takin'?" Noah asked.

"Grab Michael and Derrick from upstairs." Joker stated and standing up, cleaned his hands on his pants. He leaned against the wall and did a shrill laugh.

"You comin'?"

"No. The three of you will go. Get back my disease and teach Jackal's men a quick lesson. Crane will tell you how to identify it. And you-" he locked eyes with Crane. "Dr. Genius, go fix the problem at the hospitals."

"What? Give them the cure?"

"Yes, give them the damn cure. We'll start from scratch again. And I'll stay to take care of this Doll." he nudged his head at me. My eyes widened and sweat began to gather. During the exchange, I began to calm down to a certain degree. Now all fear was back.

Crane swiftly stood up and walked out, back straight. Noah looked at me, almost scared. Joker noticed as well and barked at him, "Move."

He left the room quickly.

Joker looked at me and laughed. He was wearing a black button-down with dark jeans. His makeup seemed freshly repainted.

As he began to walk towards me, I stepped back, hitting a wall. He smirked and pinned me to the cement. Both his hands were on either side of my face and his head was only inches away from mine.

"Let me go." I cried, struggling to get out of his grasp. He smirked.

"Scared of me? Why?"

"Because I can see what you are capable of. And I know you could do it to me as well." I whispered, trying desperately to move away from his nearing lips.

"Oh I know I could." his lips stopped an inch away from mine and I froze, not wanting any of my struggling to make my mouth touch his.

I raised my leg and kicked him away. He combined a loud groan of pain with laughter. As he regained his strength, I silently cursed myself for not using this time to run away. But I knew that he would've caught me anyway.

"I thought you were scared?" he said, huffing and laughing.

"Yes. I am terrified. But I am not weak."

He looked at me with curiosity in his chocolate eyes. Every time I encountered him, I was surprised with a new emotion. Curiosity. Anger. Fatigue. It bewildered me. How could someone so evil have such human traits? Because surely, anyone who executed all the actions he did, had to be vile and villainess. They couldn't be human.

Joker turned around and waved for me to follow him into the library. I swallowed and began walking.

***

I sat in a little room that was opened by lifting a small book from the top of a bookcase. It held a couple dozen of monitors displaying the entire house and certain places around the city. It was a small round room that sealed off from the library when Joker pressed a button. He sat a few feet away from me in a leather swivel chair, typing madly on the single computer's keyboard.

I looked at one of the monitors and saw Noah leaving with a short Asian man and a heavy-set but muscular ginger. The camera zoomed into their faces. Noah carried a fearless face as he continued to bark orders to everyone. The Asian left to the side and quickly, a black Infinity arrived and the group hopped in, leaving.

Joker spun around in his chair to the monitors in behind of us and clicked a button on his wireless keyboard. The monitors turned into the same screen the computer was showing. He continued to type and soon a video came up to the screen.

It was a light green room with lab tables in the middle. Dr. Crane worked around, reading books and looking through microscopes. The video was on fast-forward, making all his actions almost a blur. He left the room, and the video soon blacked out. Vespa cursed under his breath and turned back around.

"It's been compromised, hasn't it?" I asked.

"I like to work in silence."

"Then why'd you bring me?"

"I enjoy the company." he created a vicious laugh and turned to me. My hand speed up it's shaking and my heart began to pound harder. I couldn't feel anything but fright.

"I heard you don't remember anything." he stated. I furrowed my dark eyebrows.

"How?"

"Oh I have ears all over this place." he nodded to a monitor with his bedroom in it. The mug was still sitting on the side table.

"So you don't remember anything?" Joker questioned. I shook my head.

"Figures. You would have remembered me." I widened my eyes - this time not from horror, but from surprise.

"What? We met?" I cried. He was suddenly taken aback.

"Yes. A few times." he simply said. I hissed and put my head in my hands.

"Is that why you are so surprised I fear you? Because I wasn't afraid of a monster before?" I asked, not clearly thinking. He reached out sharply and pulled my head against the back of the chair with my hair. I screamed as he continued to grasp my hair and nearly force my head to break the chair.

His eyes fumed anger. I began choking on my spit and my gags amused him. He began loosening his grip and the room danced with laughter. My heart started to regain it's normal speed and the tremor decreased.

Joker released my hair. He grabbed the back of my head and smashed it on the metal counter in front of me.

 

Hello! Sorry this was a bit of a longer chapter but I didn't seem to find a good place to cut it. Thank you so much for reading, and it'd mean the world to me if you could leave kudos, comment, and share! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

The kitchen was small and dark. I sat on a wooden chair as Noah scrambled eggs. Against my head was a pack of ice. The bruise had began shrinking and yellowing after a few days passed. I hadn't seen him since.

Noah sat a full plate in front of me and the seat across. He sat down and we both began to eat.

"Looks better." he said, as I placed the ice pack on the table. I nodded.

"You don't trust us, do you?" Noah asked and I gave a harsh laugh.

"Trust you? You believe that I will ever trust you?" I cried, disbelief flourishing. Noah chuckled.

"Well, if we were to kill you, wouldn't you be dead or dying by now? How do you know that those eggs aren't poisonous?" he asked. I put down my fork, recoiling. Noah rolled his eyes.

"They aren't!"

I chewed on the inside of my lip as he ate his eggs. Hunger got the best of me, and I soon chowed down the rest of my breakfast. With a large burp, Noah stood up and gathered the plates. I helped, grabbing the glass that once held coconut milk. He washed the dishes and I leaned against the counter, pressing the ice pack back on my forehead.

"I think it's time." he smirked, looking into my eyes. His green ones spoke warmth and kindness. But I wasn't ready to trust it.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"Well, how long have you been here for now?" Noah asked. I shrugged, losing track of counting.

"About 2 weeks. And guess what? Vespa hasn't killed you. So that means you're stayin', whether you like it or not."

"Don't remind me." I snapped. Every night, before falling asleep, I prayed to be woken up from this Hell. I prayed to God. I prayed to Allah. I prayed to anything that would listen. But those prayers were only answered to further captivity and distress. I screamed in the shower and cried myself to sleep.

"I think it's time you see is in action." he noted, and I looked at him.

"What? In action?"

"Yeah. You know. Maybe some sort of a low-risk bulgary. To let you become 'ccustommed to what we do." I stared daggers at Noah.

"You believe that I want to watch you rob people? To watch you beat innocents? To murder? Because I sure as hell don't."

He walked close me few, a few inches from my face.

"I don't kill people." he stressed every words, enunciating his usually slanged dialect.

"Really? Because you work for an insane serial killer."

"Do you think I have a choice?"

I stood quiet and watched him stare at my blue eyes. He was serious and didn't waver the look. I felt him picking my soul apart, trying to dedress who I was. I was also curious about the man who called himself Noah Atkinson. Who was he? Why was he here?

Those two questions were so simplistic it seemed almost cliche to ask. However, they explain a character impeccably. I couldn't judge anyone without the reasons why. Because they shouldn't do that for me.

I licked my dry pink lip and broke the silence.

"So what burglary are we talking about?"

***

"Why are we bringing gun then? If Krenton's has simple alarms?" I asked. Joker chuckled. He was leaning against the brick fireplace under the television, wearing only black pants and a loose white collar shirt. I sat on the couch next to Noah. Although I haven't felt safe since I can remember, Noah gave a certainty of stability and I needed that. I tried to distance myself from the monster across from me.

"Because people are unpredictable." he cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Like me!"

"We've had an outcome where we came unprepared. They had guns. We didn't. It didn't turn out well. Lost one of our men." Michael groaned, remembering a strong memory. His short stature would seemingly make him stout, but he was fit, which jet black eyes and hair, and a yellow complexion. I swallowed and nodded.

I was proceeding to go to a life-threatening operation, and so openly. I didn't hinder to stop them from taking me. I enlisted it. I asked for it. And I might not come back to this room. My mind continued to race. Would that be so bad to not return? To not return to the place I seldom felt not scared?

"The alarm system will be quick. The safe - not so much. Especially since they have the code in there. But get that. Money is not the main focus. I need that code." Joker messaged his right shoulder. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You aren't going?"

"No doll. I'm not stuck with this messy business. I do the more. . . fun things. Like murder."

I winced, remembering that he had cameras positioned all over the house. He heard me. He knew I called him an insane serial killer.

Joker chucked, seeing my fear grow in my eyes.

"What? Going to miss me?"

"We should get going. Now's the least time susceptible to triggering the alarm." Noah said, standing up. I began following him until Joker caught his arm.

"Take care of her." I heard whispered softly. I looked at Joker, and in his brown eyes, he held compassion for the first time. I pursed my lips, confused by the individual. He looked from Noah to me and caught me staring. I quickly shifted my glance from the killer and walked out of the room.

 

Please contiue to leave kudos and comment! Please share with all your friends, and thank you so much for all of your support!


	9. Chapter 9

Krenton's Astonishing Electronics was written on top of the grey building. We drove behind the shop and Derrick placed the car in park. Michael clasped my shoulder and gave me a small consulting smile. I looked at the backdoor to the store as the men opened the car doors. Was I really about to go and break into an electronic store?

I glanced at the open door and realized I could run. Joker wasn't here to stop me. I could run away from everyone and somehow figure it out. The door was literally open for me. I could do it.

Yet I didn't.

I found myself walked to Noah, who was trying to compensate the alarm trigger. He was working slowly, stopping at certain points. I looked over his shoulder and recognized the formula he was plugging in.

"It's 8152," I stated. He turned to me and counted mentally for a few seconds.

"Yeah, it is. How'd you know?"

"I. . . Didn't. I mean, you're doing a basic linear equations. Solve for Y. Each number has a different degree and with the same numerical value for X, it equals to 8152," I said simply, surprising myself.

The lot looked at me.

"Who are you?" Derrick suddenly pinned me against the brick wall. My arms fumbled under the pressure and I struggled to release from his grasp.

"Hey! She doesn't know who she is. Off!" Noah janked on his shoulders, throwing him onto the side street.

"Why the hell do we believe her? What if shes the spy?" Derrick yelled, rubbing his bruising elbow. Noah walked up to him, and pulled out a gun. He positioned it adjacent to Derrick's temple and he froze.

"Because Boss believes her. And you don't wanna mess with him, do you?"

Silence echoed the alley. I breathed hard, not even hurt by Derrick's reaction. I was a stranger. It was odd - the way that I was easily trusted.

"Look, I don't know why or how I knew. But I do, and I assume that there is a use for that. We have something to rob," I said, nodding to the opened door. Derek looked at me and bit his inner cheek.

"You're right. Apologies. But if I find any dirt against you-"

"I know. You'll kill me. Those threats are something I'm used to by now."

Noah placed the gun back into his black sweater and walked up to me.

"You good?"

I nodded and he gave me a gruff smile.

"Alright. We lost some time," he shot a look to Derrick, "so make it up. Go," he commanded. The two men quickly ran into the building, and I followed with Noah behind.

The shop was small, with computers and televisions sitting on neat countertops. Derrick quickly went to the cash register and started putting all the money into a large bag. Michael worked quickly, stacking valuable merchandise into another, identical bag.

"C'mon. We've got the motherload," Noah smiled, breaking the window on top the doorknob. The door was labeled Manager with bright gold letters. He reached the locked knob from the other side, and unlocked it. We shuffled in.

"Alright. Show your worth. I'll grab all the crap lying around. You get the fun job. Crack the safe. It's password protected - not like the old ones. Usually, they make it a mathematical equation," he pointed to the monitor embedded into a metal box.

I knelt beside it as Noah scurried around, throwing whatever he could into the type of bag. As I touched the screen, a loud siren roared.

"Shit. They have us. Hurry up," Noah cried. The boys ran to the room we were in, and my heart began to race.

The monitor gave me a few variables, and the math done in my head quickly provided the answer. As I inputted the long numerical answer, my fingers shook. My whole body shook. I could hear my heartbeat bouncing around the walls, and my stomach kneaded itself to the point of it wanting to throw up.

"We have you surrounded. No use Joker," a booming voice echoed the store. Noah laughed.

"They think boss would come? Please."

I cracked the safe, opening the men to a box full of gleaming green papers. They rejoiced quickly and stuffed not only the bags but their pockets. Noah grabbed a yellow enveloped, looking inside and patting me on the back.

"Nice job Emmeline. Fast work. Useful work."

We all stood up and were about to run out of the back door when a team of police charged through it. Noah pulled me down, fumbling in his pocket. He grabbed a bunch of syringes, and passing it out to everyone else, stabbed me in the arm.

I cried, but he covered my mouth. Warm liquid flooded my entire body, and I suddenly felt my body being pinched with tiny needles. The feeling quickly subsided, and when I looked down, I no longer saw my body.

"Don't worry, Craner developed it. Completely safe," Noah whispered to me. He held out his hand. I grabbed it and felt its warmth.

"Don't let go, ok? We've got to get out," he stabbed himself with an identical syringe, and quickly turned invisible.

I felt his hand tug and I stood up with him. The other men began shooting at the officers. The police looked confused, but returned the fire.

Noah pulled me to the door but I tripped over a loose cable from a laptop. My head hit the floor, and I realized that I couldn't find him.

"Noah?" I whispered quietly, trying to elevate my voice above the gunfire. No answer.

"They're invisible!" a cop yelled in a rough and panicked voice.

"I heard something here. Woman's voice," another yelled, and I began to scramble to the wall. The figure of a man was evident, a few feet in front of me. He grabbed a bottle of water, and flung the liquid in my direction. I felt the water seek to my skin, and hoped that the invisibility wasn't erased.

The cop kept moving towards me, and suddenly threw a white powder onto me. I looked down and saw the shape of my hands outlined with the powder. He smiled, showing yellowed teeth. As he position his gun towards me, I felt the floor around me. They didn't give me gun. I haven't been taught how to use it, and they wouldn't trust me. But hopefully, someone's gun would be on the floor near me.

A shot rang and I felt the bullet graze my left shoulder. I screamed in pain and a second shot rang. The police officer fell onto the floor in front of me. I clenched the wound with my right hand, biting my lip. A sting erupted in my entire left arm.

"Emmeline," Noah cried, touching my other shoulder. I flinched, but realized the voice.

"Took you some time." I grumbled, with a slight smile. He was still invisible, and although I wasn't anymore, it didn't matter. The cops were preoccupied with the invisible shots from Michael and Derrick to care about me moving.

We reached the black car swiftly, without taking any attention from the cops standing and waiting. He pushed me gently into the back seat and situated himself next to me,

"Alright guys. Go," he said, and the car started quickly, much to my surprise.

"Wait - what? But what about Michael and Derrick?" I cried.

"Right here." two voices rang from the front. Behind the car, the cops hurried to catch up, completely taken by surprise. I already knew they wouldn't catch up.

"What about the guns?"

"Joker's invention. Call him whatever, but he is a genius. Especially with machinery. Take this," Noah handed me a small glass and I drank it. I felt my body come back. I was covered in blood and powder.

The boys took the drink as well, but were all clean.

"Damn," Noah touched the wound on my shoulder slightly, and I flinched.

"Just a graze. Does it hurt?"

"No. I mean, yes. But not that bad," I said.

Adrenaline was coursing through my veins, and I have loved every second of it. The constant fright for your life. The wrong doing. The skills needed to crack the safe. The ring of gunshots bursting your ear. I wanted more.

"We're gonna have to get you a gun. You proved yourself worthy, and I don't know what Boss would've done it that was your head and not your shoulder," Noah said and I chuckled.

"It that crack?" Michael said, from behind the wheel. I looked down at myself and it clicked.

"Sorry," I said, and the entire car roared in laughter. 

 

Hope you enjoyed and will leave kudos/comment/share!!

What are you thinking about Emmeline's assimilation into the group???


	10. Chapter 10

"We have to get her that gun." Noah stood against the fireplace, with his arms crossed. Joker grumbled.

"Right. So she can shoot us. Or worse, herself."

I sat behind the cracked door. A light blue shirt laid loosely against my cleaned chest. My hair was matted against the wall as I pressed closer to the gap.

"She almost died," Noah argued. I was shocked. Did they trust me enough to actually let me carry a gun?

"Right. I do recall. What happened to keeping her safe?" Joker rounded to him, and suddenly, even with Noah's tall stature, he seemed short. Joker's dark eyes grew full and evil. His first punch landed in Noah's stomach, and he fell to the ground with a cry of pain. I watched Joker kick him with force, yet I couldn't tear myself from the hate in his eyes.

He turned on his heel and noticed me standing in the doorway. Joker walked swiftly to me and yanked my left arm, pulling me to the right hallway. I screamed in pain from my wound. His laugh echoed in the hallway, and he turned into the common room. He pushed me onto the couch and I fell onto my stomach. My arm throbbed and tears streamed down my face.

He paced in front of me. I turned around and sat on the couch, shaking.

Joker knelt in front of me and cupped my cheek. I avoided his eyes and he pinched my cheek. I grimaced.

"What? Don't want to look at me? I am a beut, doll," he chuckled, slapped my wounded arm. I cried, pulling myself away from his grasp. His eyes burned with fire, but he stood up again, taking his usual spot by the fireplace.

I curled up in a ball on the couch as he observed me. When I looked at him after a minute, I saw that his anger dead down and he carried his usual look - one that could murder.

"Do you want a gun?" he asked coldly. I pursed my lips as he licked his.

"I-I don't know."

"Do you need one?" Joker rubbed the right side of his jaw.

"When I go again, I'd feel safer to carry one, yes." I said, squeaking my voice. He raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"When you go again?" he rose his voice and smiled delightfully. My heart rate increased at an instant, scared of his mood swings.

"Does my doll like our criminal behaviors?"

I sat still. I couldn't let him win. I couldn't let him know I - felt - something during the robbery. The adrenaline. The excitement. The way I wanted to do more.

He walked behind me and tapped my on the head.

"I heard you were quite the thinker. Cracked the code within seconds. We really need someone who's not a dumbass when I'm not there," he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, careful again of the wound.

"Never," I hissed. His face drew closer to mine until his red lips hovered under my ear. My breaths quivered.

"You don't want to obey me? I can make terrible things happen," his voice was low and it sent vibrations throughout my body. I felt as though he could hear my heartbeat.

His warm lip brushed on my skin and I made a quiet moan. He pulled back his head and leaned against the arm of the couch. I released the breath I didn't know I held.

"Who shot you?" he asked, unphased. I cleared my throat before speaking, scared to let him see the effect the kiss left me.

"A cop."

"Didn't Noah inject you with Craner's needle?" he asked, a wicked smile on his face.

"Yes. But the cop threw crack at me. He easily saw me," I explained, nervously eyeing him. Vespa was taken aback for a mere second but regained his composure back easily.

"Crack you say? Isn't that something else," he mumbled some words to himself before chuckling.

"I think he - the man who owned the shop also ran an underground crack business," I noted, thinking about the cop randomly pulling the substance from thin air.

"And I believe the cops know. Where it is."

This made Vespa look at me with amusement and curiosity.

"Really? Questioning the authorities, now, are we?" he returned to his former position with his arm slung over my shoulder. His fingers found them playing in my hair, and I tried to forget the pleasure it gave me.

"No," I said. He violently pulled my hair. I gasped and rubbed my scalp as he let go.

"Lying is bad for you doll. That's what so many people do. They teach - no - they preach, saying lying is awful! But that's the most common sin in man, you know that, beautiful? Hypocrisy rules the world."

I thought over his words but the sudden touch of his lips on my neck again made me forget my train of thought.

I gasped and felt his lips curl into a smile. I stood up quickly, prying away from his hungry lips. He sat in the couch lazily and his laugh echoed the room.

"Don't touch me," I threatened unintimidating. He rose and placed his hands on my waist. I struggled under his grasp but didn't have the strength to pull out. He was about a head taller than me, although I was a tall girl. His shoulders were wide and strong, keeping me locked in his arms.

"Don't tell me what to do. You are mine," he growled to me. I clenched my eyes, afraid of any physical abuse. He let go of my body and as I opened my eyes, I saw him leaving.

"Go see Noah. He'll teach you to use the gun. Until next time, doll."

 

Please leave kudos/comment! How are you feeling about the interactions between Joker and Emmeline? 

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

"We have to get her that gun." Noah stood against the fireplace, with his arms crossed. Joker grumbled.

"Right. So she can shoot us. Or worse, herself."

I sat behind the cracked door. A light blue shirt laid loosely against my cleaned chest. My hair was matted against the wall as I pressed closer to the gap.

"She almost died," Noah argued. I was shocked. Did they trust me enough to actually let me carry a gun?

"Right. I do recall. What happened to keeping her safe?" Joker rounded to him, and suddenly, even with Noah's tall stature, he seemed short. Joker's dark eyes grew full and evil. His first punch landed in Noah's stomach, and he fell to the ground with a cry of pain. I watched Joker kick him with force, yet I couldn't tear myself from the hate in his eyes.

He turned on his heel and noticed me standing in the doorway. Joker walked swiftly to me and yanked my left arm, pulling me to the right hallway. I screamed in pain from my wound. His laugh echoed in the hallway, and he turned into the common room. He pushed me onto the couch and I fell onto my stomach. My arm throbbed and tears streamed down my face.

He paced in front of me. I turned around and sat on the couch, shaking.

Joker knelt in front of me and cupped my cheek. I avoided his eyes and he pinched my cheek. I grimaced.

"What? Don't want to look at me? I am a beut, doll," he chuckled, slapped my wounded arm. I cried, pulling myself away from his grasp. His eyes burned with fire, but he stood up again, taking his usual spot by the fireplace.

I curled up in a ball on the couch as he observed me. When I looked at him after a minute, I saw that his anger dead down and he carried his usual look - one that could murder.

"Do you want a gun?" he asked coldly. I pursed my lips as he licked his.

"I-I don't know."

"Do you need one?" Joker rubbed the right side of his jaw.

"When I go again, I'd feel safer to carry one, yes." I said, squeaking my voice. He raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"When you go again?" he rose his voice and smiled delightfully. My heart rate increased at an instant, scared of his mood swings.

"Does my doll like our criminal behaviors?"

I sat still. I couldn't let him win. I couldn't let him know I - felt - something during the robbery. The adrenaline. The excitement. The way I wanted to do more.

He walked behind me and tapped my on the head.

"I heard you were quite the thinker. Cracked the code within seconds. We really need someone who's not a dumbass when I'm not there," he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, careful again of the wound.

"Never," I hissed. His face drew closer to mine until his red lips hovered under my ear. My breaths quivered.

"You don't want to obey me? I can make terrible things happen," his voice was low and it sent vibrations throughout my body. I felt as though he could hear my heartbeat.

His warm lip brushed on my skin and I made a quiet moan. He pulled back his head and leaned against the arm of the couch. I released the breath I didn't know I held.

"Who shot you?" he asked, unphased. I cleared my throat before speaking, scared to let him see the effect the kiss left me.

"A cop."

"Didn't Noah inject you with Craner's needle?" he asked, a wicked smile on his face.

"Yes. But the cop threw crack at me. He easily saw me," I explained, nervously eyeing him. Vespa was taken aback for a mere second but regained his composure back easily.

"Crack you say? Isn't that something else," he mumbled some words to himself before chuckling.

"I think he - the man who owned the shop also ran an underground crack business," I noted, thinking about the cop randomly pulling the substance from thin air.

"And I believe the cops know. Where it is."

This made Vespa look at me with amusement and curiosity.

"Really? Questioning the authorities, now, are we?" he returned to his former position with his arm slung over my shoulder. His fingers found them playing in my hair, and I tried to forget the pleasure it gave me.

"No," I said. He violently pulled my hair. I gasped and rubbed my scalp as he let go.

"Lying is bad for you doll. That's what so many people do. They teach - no - they preach, saying lying is awful! But that's the most common sin in man, you know that, beautiful? Hypocrisy rules the world."

I thought over his words but the sudden touch of his lips on my neck again made me forget my train of thought.

I gasped and felt his lips curl into a smile. I stood up quickly, prying away from his hungry lips. He sat in the couch lazily and his laugh echoed the room.

"Don't touch me," I threatened unintimidating. He rose and placed his hands on my waist. I struggled under his grasp but didn't have the strength to pull out. He was about a head taller than me, although I was a tall girl. His shoulders were wide and strong, keeping me locked in his arms.

"Don't tell me what to do. You are mine," he growled to me. I clenched my eyes, afraid of any physical abuse. He let go of my body and as I opened my eyes, I saw him leaving.

"Go see Noah. He'll teach you to use the gun. Until next time, doll."

 

Please leave kudos/comment! How are you feeling about the interactions between Joker and Emmeline? 

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

The room was dark and plain. Across from me, I saw three targets colored with rings. On a shelve, an arrangement of weapons laid ready for use. Noah reach for a black pistol and handed it to me. I was surprised by its weight. Something so small couldn't possibly be that heavy.

"You ever shoot one?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't believe so."

He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around mine, clenching my hands while held the gun. My breath increased as I felt his warmth circle my body.

Purple bruises covered his face. He limped with every single step, wincing in pain. It was my fault.

But then, was it entirely? I got shot - grazed. It wasn't Noah's fault, nor mine. Joker couldn't attack him for the sake of me. He was a murdering crazy psychopath. I could not take the blame for him beating Noah.

"Alright. So, you wanna extend your arms," he extended his arms with mine until they pointed directly to the target. His skin was soft and silky, and a smile creeped up to my face. "Like so. Good. Fix your hand positions."

With his right hand, he move my hands until they were in the proper place to fire a gun. He was gently with every touch, barely making any contact. His fingers brushed past my skin, sending small trembles in my body.

"And now, just load it-" he used my fingers.

Click.

My body shook violently as I dropped the gun. The click repeated itself in my head, ringing louder everytime. I heard my voice scream as I fell unto the ground. Noah knelt over me, panic rising in his eyes.

I closed mine.

I looked in the mirror. A tight red dress provoked my curves. I had a small waist and wider hips. Full cleavage showed off my perfectly round breast. My hair was curled, the waves sitting on my nimble shoulders. Red lipstick matched my dress and made my lips more full. I wore heavy makeup, eyeliner and mascara defining my icy blue eyes.

The black stilettos I wore made me reach nearly six foot, and enhanced all my womanly features. I ran my hand down my curve, dewrinkling the choking dress.

I was, at a time, beautiful.

The door closed with a loud bang. I jerked my head, my heart speed picking up.

"I'm home, baby!" a deep voice called from the first floor. I turned to the my dresser, and picked up long silver earrings. Placing them in my ear, I looked over the room.

I was a crimson red, with a dark wooden bed in the middle. The lights were dimmed, creating a very sensual mood. The floor was almost black to the hue, The bed was neatly done, without a speck out of place. On a red chair in the corner, black lace was ready to be worn.

Walking down the stairs, I heard the man moving around the kitchen. His feet were loud on the wooden floor.

The rest of the house looked similar to the bedroom. It was dark with yellowing lights hanging from the ceiling. It was spotlessly clean. The couch in the living room had no wrinkles. The windows didn't have a smudge.

I swayed my hips as I walked into the kitchen, seeing the man in front of me. He was only slightly taller than me, with a fit stature. His black hair tickled his green eyes. Giant bags were under them, but the gleam in his eyes made me smile. A small beard was being grown on his long jaw.

He wore a suit that fit him perfectly. A red tie was already untied and just hanging from his neck. I walked up to him and grabbed both ends of the tie, pulling him close. His eyes switched from looking at my face to my cleavage.

"Tough day today?" I asked, in a seductive voice. He placed his hands on my waist and I sucked in my breath.

"It's better now." he smirked, crashing his lips onto mine. I pulled away fast, knowing he liked to be teased when he was riled up. He bit his lip and looked me over again as I walked to the stove that was baking swordfish.

"You look hot. Like you always do." the man came from behind me as I reached for two plates from the cabinet. His warm hands circled my waist and hugged me. I nearly dropped the plates as he grazed me with his lips on my neck.

I smiled at him while pushing him away.

"Dinner first." I said, and he rolled his eyes. He walked to the dark dining table in an open space that could still be seen from the kitchen. His briefcase was placed on it, and he stood up to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

He quietly worked at the table, scratching his head from time to time. I looked at him and bit my lips. Was I really going to do this?

The stove dinged and I bent down to get the fish from it. The mashed potatoes were already placed on the plates, and a caesar salad was in a white bowl.

"Smells great." he cried from the dining room. I held my breath, wishing it would kill me. It didn't.

I grabbed the pistol that I hid in the shelf instead of the food and walked to my husband. He turned his head, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I think you forgot the food, babe." he chuckled, a small bit of anger rising in his eyes. I inhaled sharply and pointed the gun at him. His eyes widened in surprise and involuntarily, his hands lifted up.

"Em? Em what are you doing?" he asked, fear plaguing his jade vision. I shook my head and heard the familiar click.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screamed and I stayed put, tears forming in my eyes. I breathed hard and could barely control my shaking hand.

"Goodbye Edward." I whispered in a wavering voice. I hesitated slightly before I pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the room and my ears rang.

I looked at him, bleeding from the floor. The bullet ended the front of his head, ending his life quickly. He seemed so peaceful. I walked up to him, and forced his green eyes shut, like he was sleeping.

Outside, I heard neighbor's yelling. I had to leave now.

 

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment about you think happened and how you're feeling about the story so far! Thanks, and don't forget to ! leave kudos!


	13. Chapter 13

I trembled on the bed I sleep in. Noah must have moved me.

My fingers shook uncontrollably. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I screamed in the pillow. My heart thudded with every beat.

I killed him. I killed a man. My husband.

I felt faint and dizzy. I stood up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. Slumming against the wall, my head weighed down and tears dropped on the floor.

I was the monster.

Strong arms picked me up and moved me back to the bed. My vision was clouded, but I saw the familiar face. I was a killer like him.

"What happened?" he asked, curious. I tried to hold back my tears, but I couldn't. Vespa wrapped him arms around my shoulders and I pushed him away.

"You need me doll," he whispered harshly into my ear. I squealed, turning my head away from him. He cupped my chin and roughly made me look at him.

He looked at me with a quizzical look on him, almost seeping into anger. He didn't know what was hurting me and it was killing him. He needed to know everything.

"Tell. Me," Joker hissed, squishing my cheeks. My eyes gleamed red and I felt as if I was going to throw up again. My breaths were staggered. I tried to force my body to resume a calmer state, but with every breath, I only cried more.

He pushed me down on the bed and straddled my hips with his body. I laid helpless against his power.

"Do you want me to - ah - hurt you?" he grinned, taking a knife from his pocket. I squirmed against his strength but it was no use. His smile widened with each of my struggled and he placed the knife under my neck.

"Tell me," he sang.

"I killed him," I whispered. He furrowed his eyebrows and lifted the knife from my neck. He was surprised and slightly lifted his heavy body from mine.

"Who?" he asked, his voice no longer angry. I bit my lips

"My-," I staggered before answering. "I believe my husband." My words seemed foreign to me. I couldn't believe what I was saying, and neither could he.

"Your husband?" he asked, brushing away a tear of mine. I nodded. His face twitched, almost invisibly. I closed my eyes, my breaths slowly regaining control.

"Why?"

I didn't know the answer to the question. I didn't know why I killed someone that I proposed a vow to forever love. Was I just like him? A deranged monster whose only appetite was murder? The gun had felt right in my hands. When I shot it, the adrenaline that ran through my body felt almost electrifying.

I was scared to admit it. To admit what I saw and what I felt. It wasn't the person I was. But then, who was that person? When I looked into the mirror, I saw a terrified little girl. I wasn't that when I killed the man. I was strong, sexy. I was a woman. Maybe it wasn't me.

I knew that to be untrue. I knew a man had died by these hands. I whimpered, my head rolling to the side of the pillow.

"I don't know why," I said, looking at the rising sun. He chuckled as he got off my hips and sat next to me.

"Maybe you're just a monster, like me," he smiled when I looked at him with fear.

"I am not," I hissed, afraid it was true.

"But see, we're the real humans doll. We're the truth. We show true human nature. The cold-blooded murders are what fuel the fire of humanity. Humans aren't made to be good. We love chaos. Entropy. That's what makes us run alive," he caressed my cheek and I turned away from his dark eyes. The eyes that seemed to follow me everywhere.

"I am not you," I said, hearing a small puff.

"You just don't know it yet, beautiful. We're more alike than you'll ever imagine," he laughed, getting up from the bed. I bit my lips to stop the crying as he left the room. 

 

Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment about what you think about Emmeline's actions and how the Joker reacts!! Don't forget to leave kudos and share! Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

"Fold. Dammit Noah. I swear, if you have nothing-" Derrick pushed the cards down with a loud Thud. The room was heavy with cigar smoke and the smell of beer. A poker table replaced the usual coffee table, and all the men, apart fromJoker, sat around, drinking and smoking. He was nowhere to be seen.

Noah made me come out from my room, where I sat, no longer crying. I couldn't cry anymore. I had no more tear to spare. It throbbed my head to think so I didn't. I couldn't. I just sat on the bed, staring at the unmoving wall.

He pulled my arm away from the monster's room and sat me down on the couch where Joker tickled my neck with his lips. I clenched my teeth from the memory.

"Not gonna show you. Don't gotta. But lets just say, we're all a bunch of queens." Noah grinned, eyeing Derrick's full house. Derrick brushed his fingertips under his cards and gritted his teeth. I smiled and then quickly returned to my neutral face.

As Crane dealt the next deck of cards, I rolled my neck and heard a bone crack. The smoke drifted at the ceiling and the smell was almost intoxicating. It was different, almost dangerous yet completely and utterly compelling. I fought off the urge to ask Noah for one.

The TV channel always played the news channel. More times than not, the same girl reported the daily evils of society. Kamryn Montrious. I was insanely jealous of her. The way she smiled painlessly into the camera, with her caramel eyes. Her almost black hair was neatly curved right under her breast. She was the only time I got to see someone human that wasn't a part or plan of this hell.

"Screw you Atkinson!" Derrick roared, standing up and chugged the rest of his beer. The men chuckled around him. Derrick smacked the table, pushing the cards on the floor and walked out of the room.

"Well someone's a sore loser!" Noah cried after him, a smile playing with his pink lips. I returned my gaze back to reporter but instead saw Joker's grinning face in the full screen television.

"-robbing a store and using highly extensive weapons. Alongside his usual group of male followers, cops reported a women at the break-in. Further details are unknown. This is certainly a step down from his tactics, so some may warn of a dangerous ploy just waiting to kill." she spoke with a steady voice as footage from Krenton's Astonishing Electronics replaced Joker's face.

"Anyone who has any information about the whereabouts of the notorious killer, please report to the Darin police as soon as possible. The people of Darin aren't safe with him around."

A commercial began to play, jingling a familiar tone. It was a children's stuffed animal advertisement. Michael scoffed.

"Like anyone in the right mind would actually report us." his raspy voice snicked. I turned face them and noticed Noah looking at me. He quickly turned him focus onto the Asian and laughed.

"Some people don't like to use their brains."

I stood up, my legs shaking. Crane rose his eyes to mine.

"Come. I would like to show you something." he drawled softly. I pursed my lips. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't bite darling. Until you do something to piss me off."

He began walking to the library and I followed him, unaware that Noah was staring at my features again.

When I reached the inside of the library, I could finally acknowledge it's massive size. Multitudes of bookcases lined the beige walls, filled with tattered, old looking books. The floor was a darkened wood, and dark red cushioned chair sat underneath a yellowing light. The smell of old books waved in the air and something triggered inside me. I felt safe. I felt at home.

"It's beautiful here." I whispered, brushing my fingers along the spines of books. Phantom of the Opera. Jane Eyre. Common Sense. This must have been the Classics section.

Craner laughed.

"I figured you for a bookworm once Noah doted on your high success rate with the codes." he dug his hands onto the desk that stood in front of us with his front to me. "So tell me, how'd you know?" he asked.

I shrugged, strangely not feeling as nervous as I usually did.

"I'm unsure. The patterns seemed almost elementary to me. It wasn't hard to solve." I spoke with a stronger voice. It was the books. Something in here must have reminded me of the past. When I was strong. And a murderer.

"I'm trying to figure out who you were before, Emmeline Reine. Your condition complexes me. I'm a doctor, as you're aware. And it's my duty to fix patients." he smiled, his cheekbones prominent under his pale skin. His blue eyes twinkled under the dull lighting.

"Once you know, please tell me." I mumbled, staring uncomfortably into his eyes.

"Joker wants you go with the boys more, once you stop having your panic attacks with certain triggers. I'm here to help you build and strengthen your intellectual side." he walked around his desk, and pulled out some books from the cabinet. I continued to eye him.

"Tell me, Emmeline, how that feels. The flashback. Being a version of yourself and seeing your surroundings. Tasting, smelling, living, but having absolutely no control over any of it. Does it make you feel," he searched for the right word. "powerless?" he asked, licking his bottom lip as he tried to find a pencil.

I swallowed, losing all the feelings of comfort I received from the library. My shaking hands returned and my heart rate increases. He wasn't one to be with alone.

"Why?" I retorted. He pushed me down onto a chair and smiled, sitting onto the one opposite.

"Why? Because I want others to feel that way. I want to study you. To examine you. To see what creates you to scream in fear and shake from the past. Once I figure out how that works, hopefully I can manipulate the memories to become something I want them too, but to remain lodged in someones brain as something real." he smiled at me. His eyes were the color of a bluebird and despite his evil words, the curiosity in them spoke to me.

"That's despicable." I breathed out. He shrugged.

"It's my place in the world. Let me be despicable. I'm smart, darling. Smarter than a whole box full of ordinary doctors. And once you get smart in this world, you want to fight it." he handed me a book and I took it. Sudoku.

I flipped through.

"This will help me crack more codes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded, taking out a notepad while tossing me a pencil. I opened to a Medium Level puzzle and looked at it.

"And what if I don't want to help? Don't want to take part in this crime - take part in what I deem against my virtues. Something that articulates murder?" I spat out. Craner stood up, laying the notepad onto his chair. Emmeline Reine. It wrote at the top. He walked to pour some tea. He looked at me, asking if I wanted one. I nodded.

"You might not want to help. But you are smarter than us all. I see that already. And I will help you find out who you are. Sure enough, I'm using it for my own advantage as well, but think of it as a favor to yourself. And if you are still too angelic for these crimes at this time, well then, just think of it as some fun work for your precious little brain." he handed me the tea and I sipped on it.

I gripped the pencil and began working on the puzzle.

 

Tell me what you think! How are you feeling about Emmeline? Thanks for reading, and please leave kudos and share!


	15. Chapter  15

I pressed the trigger and the shot echoed around the room. The rebound threw me back a little and I felt myself press close to Noah. He groaned slightly, and I placed the gun onto the counter. He let go of my arms and looked at the target. I could feel my body absent of the warmth almost immediately.

My golden hair was slicked back into a ponytail that swinged with step I took. Just leaving Noah in the arena made me feel powerful. After almost two weeks of training with the gun, and through many bruises and sore pulsating in my arms, I could finally shot the target, straight.

Noah was impressed with me.

"You're a fast learner, aren't you?" he asked, gleaming. He wiped a sweat seeping down my bare shoulders. I found a tank top in Vespa's dresser.

Shrugging, I told him, "Must be a good teacher."

Noah laughed. something that I have gotten used to over the days. It was a soulful laugh, one that pulled my lips into a smile as well. He seemed happy - safe. However, my mind told me no. Told me to stop being entranced in his smile. That no one was safe.

I slammed down against the crimson wall wall and pulled my legs close to my body, resting my head against them. However much Noah tried to feed me, my body grew smaller everyday. I was weak. I was fragile.

My lips quivered past the thin fabric of the black pants and felt the warmth of my knee. The area became quickly wet from the tears that were flowing from my eyes.

I scared myself.

The gun in my hand felt so good. It was comfortable. Every bang that circulated the arena made my heart leap and adrenaline course my body. I found myself wanting more. Wanting moving targets instead of still ones. I wanted to get out and practice. I wanted to shoot.

My heart pounded against my chest and I tried to regulate my breathing. All my breaths came out short and staggering and I further buried my head in my chest, trying to suffocate myself.

I didn't work.

The muscle that worked least was my brain. It was completely jumble and sporadic. I fought with myself to keep my sanity. To keep hoping there was a way out of this Hell. I could hear Vespa's laughter following me around and his cold eyes looking over my body. I couldn't think normally anymore. Those eyes. That smile. My hand reaching for the gun. The bullet piercing the air. Edwards dead body laying peacefully on the ground.

I muffled a scream, making a crying noise and hit my head to the back of the wall. My hands shook as his dead face kept circling my mind.

Why'd you kill me, Emmeline? his voice wrapped itself around me, and I held my ears, on the verge of screaming. I was rocking back and forth. trying to dispel his spirit from mine.

Emmeline, you're the monster. You little heartless bitch. Why'd you kill me dammit? the voice roared louder in my head. I sobbed, not knowing the answer. My cries were loud and all come back to me as the hallways was small.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, on the verge of what would be seen as a seizure.

Edward's voice laughed coldly in my mind. He was there, fully knowing the pain and sorrow I felt for his murder. My mind was against my own self. I wanted to see myself crumble down from the remorse. I was already slipping.

His dead body visited my mind again, and I could see the red blood pushing out from his head. The air was thick and smelled delicious from the cooked fish. I could almost hear the blood hitting the floor, staining the dark wood. I could almost taste the the rusty flavor of it.

It replayed in my head backwards, and I found myself standing in front of him with the gun. Just like I practice with Noah.

My hands shook and I muffled another scream as I pressed the trigger, sending the bullet flying.

Just like with Noah.

Craner was investigating me, curious of who I was. Did I even want to know. Did I want to see more of this monster? I knew that my body wouldn't take it. That I would slip further into the brink of insanity. I couldn't stand the thought of who I was. That I was a murderer.

The image of Edward started to fade from my mind as I heard footsteps far to the right of my sunken position. My throat gurgled, and inside, I almost wished I could have choked on it. Did I even have the right to live? Did I even want to?

"Emmeline?" a husky voice asked. I looked up and saw the mysterious face lightened by a large smile. I pushed my arms behind my back and started to scoot myself backward, away from him.

"Get away," my voice cracked. He laughed and wiped a stray hair from my face. I continued to slid away from him and he met me on the floor, on his hands and knees, crawling to my broken body.

"I like this. Crawling is so-," he raised his eyes to the ceiling in thought and I saw his black painted lips purse, "Animalistic." he whispered. I breathed out a loud sigh. I was holding in my breath and I haven't realized.

"Please. Please let me go," I begged, finding my back caught against the wall. I tried to move sideways, but he caught up to me first. He placed his knees in between my legs and pushed his hands into the wall from both sides of my head. His close breath blow onto mine, mixing in cigarettes, mint, power, fear and tears into its own substance.

"No," he mumbled, pressing his body closer to mine. I turned my head to the side and felt his lips slightly brush past my ear.

"Why? Why do you have me? Isn't it enough to see me like this? Breaking?" I asked, my eyes refusing to meet his.

"Didn't your mommy tell you its nice to make eye contact while speaking?" he laughed and I, to his surprise, turned my head and looked into his eyes.

They were brown like chocolate, and the light from on window hit his right eyes, making it seem almost caramel and transparent. They held so much pain and so much agony that I almost felt bad. I almost wanted to find out why. They were beautiful. Beautiful from the insanity he based them on.

He looked into my icy blue eyes with surprise and curiosity. He was trying to read me. See my next move. Understand my feeling.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. When his mouth opened, I could see the pink inside of his mouth and wondered if that was the color of his lips. A silky and safe baby pink. I bit my own pink lips to keep myself from speaking.

"Aw. The silent treatment. I hate it when girls do that to me, doll. Especially when I didn't do anything wrong," he laughed to himself, pushing his muscular body closer to mine. I closed eyes to surpass any more tears that flowed from my eyes.

"You did everything," I whispered to him, my legs shaking under his hips. He groaned slightly, as if my words hurt him a little.

"Ouch," he played it off. I could smell his leather jacket and the small gap between us made my heart pound. He could surely feel my heartbeat.

I opened my eyes and saw him looking straight at my face with his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth slightly open. He was so curious about me, about who I was. He could be reading me to find out how to manipulate me next. How to further kill me.

"You know, I'm doing you a favor," he said. I scoffed, sweat gathering on my brow.

"No. Really. Can you only imagine what would happen if you were caught by Eddie's family. Or the police. Because guess what, beautiful, you're a killer. A murderer. These hand-," he took his left hand from the wall and grabbed right. His hand was much softer than I imagined, and the warmth surged throughout my body, "pulled the trigger that took a life." he dropped my hand and faced me, smiling.

"I see you like it. You like the feeling of power, don't you? The feeling that's coursing through your tainted blood and into the beating heart. I watch. I watch you learn the gun and the puzzles Craner sets you on. You thirst for more. You crave it," he whispered into my ear, his breath tingling. I clenched my jaw tight, knowing the truth of his words.

"Yet here you are, in the mortal dilemma between right and wrong. Guess what doll? There isn't any good in this world, however much you like to pretend there is. You want it. You want more of the adrenaline. You want to hold the gun and see the bullet pierce skin. Your mind thirsts to solve more. To be something."

I groaned against his heavy body and breath. I refused to acknowledge his words. There was good - there is good in the word. I could fight myself. I could fight my bodies need to do what he says. To kill. I was stronger than that.

My leg flied up and kicked him straight in the crotch, hoping to run away. He groaned loudly in pain. However, his heavy body landed on top of mine, sliding my onto the floor with him on top.

Dammit.

"Nice - try," he grumbled in pain as he scrunched his face. His body was laying fully on mine, placing all his weight. I was crushed against him and the hard floor.

"Looks like you've got some fire in you again. I missed that," Joker began to regain his composure and lifted some of his body weight off of me. I breathed sharply, filling my lungs with air again.

"Let me go," I hissed. He signed, his voice still holding some pain in it. He wore a tight shirt underneath his jacket and I could see the outline of strong muscles holding him up.

"You know, I just wanted to be nice today," he smiled at me and tightly shook my chin with his hand. I grimaced in pain. He hoisted himself onto his feet. He reached out his hand to help me up. I glanced at it and wanted to reach to grab it, but instead, I could only stare. His laugh, becoming once again sadistic and evil, churned my stomach.

"One day you'll warm up to me," he pushed his hands into his jean pockets and eyed me.

"We're gonna go celebrate today. Fun little robbery and then maybe a club - would you like to know why?" he asked, his chocolate eyes ended at mine.

"Why?"

"Happy Birthday doll." with a wink, he smiled and left me on the floor.

 

Sorry for the long chapter, but it was needed! Tell me what you think about Emmeline and Joker's relationship! Don't forget to comment/leave kudos!


	16. Chapter 16

The dress lay on his bed and I looked at it. It was a plain black dress with that I guessed would reach my mid-thigh. Although it was tight and the stilettos next to the dress would make it much shorter, the cleavage wasn't much of an issue. It had a halter top with thin fabric, and the full back was open.

"I don't know what'd you like. I figured that everyone likes black and you'd look really nice in it, I think. Hopefully it'd fit." Noah mumbled, tousling his blonde hair with a sheepish grin. I ran my hands through the fabric.

"Do I have to go?" I asked.

"It's your birthday. Why not?" he nudged my shoulder but I continued to look at the dress with a frown.

"Why is he letting me go?"

Noah stayed silent for a few seconds before opening his mouth.

"I think he knows you well enough to realize you won't leave. Would you run?" he looked at me, his green eyes curious.

"No." I almost breathed out. He cleared his throat.

"Don't worry. The break in ain't as important. We're mainly doing it for the rush. And the club is - well the club." he chuckled and left the room, saying he'll meet me downstairs. I picked up the dress.

I was frightened to go. I didn't trust the men at the club. I knew that I wanted to go break in again. I wanted to go and crack the code. My heart pounded at the thought of it, but I tried to force it out of my mind.

I was surprised at the fact that they were letting me go. Wasn't Joker worried at all that all it took was for me to slip off my heels and run? Did he really think he knew me well enough to ensure that I wouldn't leave?

A sigh escaped me. I wouldn't. I knew I wouldn't. Joker was right. Where else could I go? Where was I safe? I was a criminal. I was dangerous. The only place I could go was to escape the Earth.

I stripped of my clothes in the bathroom and entered the shower. After washing my hair, I picked up the razor to finally shave my legs. Looking at the razor, I chuckled at their foolishness. With two slits on the wrist, I could be gone. This could all end.

My hands began to shake as I stared intently at the razor, wishing it could take the first step. I knew it wouldn't. I shave my legs and got out of the shower because I could rethink my decision. 

On the counter was a blow-dryer. I grasped the metal in my hand, and after combing my hair, let the hot air thicken it. I stood watching myself, looking at my bones begin to stick out from my skin. I was no longer bruised, and small muscles began to form on my arms.

I was tall. Around five foot eight, and from my past memories, I could tell that I had a small waist and small curves. Now, the skinniness in my body made me almost straight. I mentally told myself to start eating more. Starvation wasn't the way to go.

The makeup in front of me seemed foreign, but I was happy to use it. I wasn't the prettiest girl, but with makeup, I couldn't be considered the opposite either. The concealer hid away my dark bags and blush helped brighten my face. I had a dark blue eyeliner sweep across my eyelid, and a dark one on the outer half of my waterline. Mascara thickened my eyelashes, almost making them hit my eyelids. I didn't put on any eyeshadow.

The dress slipped on easily and I found it to be the right size, hugging my little curves. With the heels, I could almost see my figure regaining itself. I looked like a woman again. Yet the solemn look in my blue eyes proved everything wasn't alright. My quivering red lips helped others see the fear I was placed under.

I walked downstairs where the rest of the boys were waiting. Each of them eyed me, some more hungrily that the others. Michael and Derrick stood side by side, each in a simple t-shirt. Two other men I didn't know winked at me. Craner looked almost disinterest as he fiddled with his white color.

Noah smiled, walking up to me and twirling me around. I couldn't help but return a small smile back.

"Lovely, as always." he whispered.

"Damn happy boss let us keep the woman. She might be of use for something." one of the men said, eying my again with lust in his hazel eyes. A gunshot rang in the air, and I jumped, looking behind me.

Joker stood laughing, blowing a cigarette. He had a dark brown leather jacket on, with dark jeans. He stepped up to the dead man and kicked him slightly.

"Oh lookie here. Dead." he cracked a smile and looked at me, locking eye contact. I inhaled sharply, trying not to look at the dead body. He was shot in the same spot that Edward was. Right between the eyes.

Joker's eyes held lust like the other men, but it was overpowered by different emotions. Anger and jealousy, pride from killing a man, something I couldn't place. He gave me a small smile before walking out of the room again, commanding us to follow him.

 

Let me know what you think! Don't forget to comment/leave kudos!


	17. Chapter 17

I stuffed money into the burlap sack on my shoulder. My gun was holstered to my leg, right the the hem of my dress. I left my shoes in the car, incase I'd have the read to run in them.

Each pack of fifty dollar bills that shifted from my hands into the sack gave me more of a rush. I could feel myself fighting off a smile when Derricks' money fell from his bag.

The code to the store was easy. It was the first time either Joker or Crane observed me crack a code, and I could tell I had impressed both. I felt slightly smug, but refused to let Joker catch that I was thrilled about stealing money. About doing something illegal. My hands shook from excitement.

"Alright. Two minutes left 'fore we gotta move since the siren'll go off," Noah said, working as well. I straighten my spine and walked back to the black car with my bag across my shoulder. Vespa stood leaning against the car, dragging on a cigarette. His face was vanished by the lack of lights, but I could see the smoke rings coming from his mouth.

The breeze hit my body and I shook as I shoved the bag into the truck. I saw him slipping off the jacket from the side of my eye and walk towards me. As I felt the leather touch my skin, I could feel his scent circling around my nose. Cigarettes. Mint. Leather. I shifted uncomfortably as the jacked brought me immense warmth.

He laughed.

"What doll, surprised by my manners?" he asked, throwing the cigarette near the building and walking up closer to me. I tilted my head upwards to look at him and saw his brown hair slightly ruffle. His hand touched the gun strapped on my thigh and I sucked in my breath.

"Don't touch me," I whispered and he laughed.

"Even with my jacket, you can't seem to let my beautiful murderous side go, hm?" he chuckled, skipping to the place he threw the cigarette. The rest of the men returned to the car, and Joker kicked the cigarette farther to the building. Suddenly, a small flame rose, licking the buildings wooden frame.

He laughed walking back to the car. He opened the door and pushed me into the car, almost knocking my head into the roof, and then pressing himself right next to me. Michael began driving away. I watched the fire dance, already mingling inside the building.

Crane texted on his phone, smiling secretly to himself. Noah and Derrick argued about a sport, tensions rising over the miscalculations of the bet. Michael turned on the radio, playing an old rock song.

Joker had his eyes trained on the fire as I did, and we watched the world burn behind us.

 

Sorry for the super short chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and will leave kudos/comment!


	18. Chapter 18

The Hooper. The club was already packed with people. Women stood waiting in line, their cleavage bursting from their skin-tight dresses. The men next to them wore sunglasses, although it was nearing midnight. They held onto their woman, but their eyes freely roaming at the others.

Dance music could be heard from the tall building, and the line waved, turning a corner. In front was a large burly man in black, with a clipboard.

Michael had dropped us off from the car in front of the neon sign. A man wolf-whistled toward me, and I pulled Jokers's leather jacket further into me, trying to cover my curves. Jokea in then took out his gun and shot the man. He dropped dead and the people around him moved backwards.

I looked in terror at the man and back to Joker. He winked at me, and continued to walk to the man in black.

Looking around, I saw no one startled by his random outburst. They eyed him carefully, but it was almost typical.

Joker stood in front of the man, almost evening the height gap.

"Joker! Been a vhile!" he said in a Russian accent and shook hands with him. Michael came walking from the corner and winked at a few girls wearing ill fitting dresses.

"Been a little busy. You know, killing." he smirked, looking at me. I avoided his eye contact and rather fiddled with the inside of his jacket pocket. There was a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and a sharp knife.

"Of course. It's vhat you do best! 'Ow many?" he looked me over, his tongue lapping his dry mouth.

"Six." he said, looking us over. Craner walked up next to them.

"Kamdyn in yet?" he asked. The Russian nodded and Craner smiled slightly. He opened the door and Joker led us in.

The music was painful to my ears. I was hit by the smell of sweat, hard liquor and different narcotics. People yelled through the room as they grinded on each other. The DJ was placed in the middle, his tattooed arms swaying with the dance music. It had a beat that could only be explained as sultry and danceable.

Some women danced on top of their men while they sat in comfortable chairs, drinking with buddies. Others walked around shirtless, antagonizing men to come and dance with them.

The air was heavy in the club and I found it hard to breath. Derrick and Michael both have left eagerly, staring at women. The man I didn't know left to the bathroom where men exited with glazed over eyes. Joker was lost as soon as we walked into the club.

Craner and I followed Noah to the bar where a woman sat in a tight red dress. Her black hair was curled and pressed right under her deep v-neck cut. Her legs were toned and tanned, but I could tell she was a few inches shorter and curvier than I was. Her face was sweet, with curled eyelashes and heavy makeup on his deep brown eyes and pink lips.

Her white teeth smiled as she saw us walking towards her.

"Hey! It's been a while!" she slid off the barstool, taking her red drink. I recognized her immediately. It was Kamryn Mortrious. The tv reporter. The one whose life I wished I had.

Craner stepped forward and embraced her. They hugged quickly and she blushed a crimson red. She hugged Noah as well, who laughed and walked to me.

"Oh! A new face. Kamdyn Mortrious. Please!" she said, striking her hand out. I grasped it and shook.

"Emmeline Reine." I said, my voice surprisingly strong. She eyed the leather jacket on my shoulder.

"Has our dear old Joker finally been caught and pulled into a net?" she laughed and I caught my breath, immediately wanting the jacket of off my body.

"Right. Because Joker is capable of feelings." Craner laughed, his body facing Kamdyn. She shrugged.

"So, if you aren't the new toy, what are you doing with them?" she asked, sizing me up in what was deemed a friendly way.

"I-" I started, but didn't know how to finish the sentence. Noah walked over, draping an arm around my shoulder.

"She's a new addition to the team." he said, tightly holding me to his body. He was wearing a gray plaid shirt that fitted him, and I felt the warmth from his body through the leather.

"Oh, I remember my first days to this business." she laughed with a sultry voice, deep in nostalgia.

"You do this?" I asked, unsure of what this really was. She shooed of Noah and Craner and pulled me too the barstool. I sat in the cushioned chair, careful of my dress rising up.

"Drink?" she asked as the bartender came up to us. I shook my head. Kamdyn ordered her red drink again, and turned to me.

"You ever hear about the Carver? Just smile. It'll be ok?" she asked, her voice singing the slogan of the infamous serial killer. I nodded. The Carver was continuously on the news, always wanted for the murder of dozens of men. They were always found with a smile carved into their face and a small note with the slogan written.

"It's always so much fun to report on myself. Really. I get to make myself sound so - scary." she chuckles and my mouth dropped.

"You're the Carver?" I asked, not believing her. She nodded, using the straw to mix her drink before sipping it.

"There's just something about it, seeing the life flow from someone's eyes. It's empowering really. But! I'm not like your boyfriend. I kill for good causes." she took another sip of the drink. I frowned.

"Good causes?"

"Yes. My rule of thumb. Only kill those who deserve it. Probably doesn't save me from Hell, but I'm not as far in the depths of it, as, say, Joker." she smiled. I furrowed my eyebrows, tugging my skirt down.

"What does he do?" I asked, curious and fearful. She laughed again, her brown eyes twinkling.

"You new to this city?"

I nodded and she adjusted her seat.

"Joker and I go far back. He helped me with my first kill. Stuck a knife into the damn fools throat. He and Craner," she blushed a little. "thought me the ropes. I was lucky enough to get that from him. Joker, he's the best killer you'll meet. He doesn't feel remorse. He doesn't hurt. He could kill a child if he wanted to. I kill for a reason. To deprive the word from men who shame it. He just kills for the fun. And that's what makes him the most dangerous." Kamdyn explained, her voice silky. I tried to listen, the music killing my eardrums.

"But c'mon! Enough of this. We are at a club, Em, and at clubs, people dance!" she grabbed my hand with her manicure one and pulled me to the floor. I tried to resist her, scared of the influx of men looking our way.

 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think about Kamdyn and how you think the plot is going! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!


	19. Chapter 19

When we entered the crowd, I immediately lost sight of Kamdyn. Men began placing their hard hands on to my waist, roughly tossing me side to side. I tried pushing myself out of the crowd, but somehow lost myself in it.

The people around me where all different. I could easily recognize some from the news channel, which showcased their name, picture, crime and reward. I saw Queen, a petite black lady that preferred to burn her victims alive. Shadow, who tried to nuzzle his drunk lips on my neck, was a high profit gang organizer. He escaped police officers multiple times, someone always proving his innocence.

I was in a crowd of criminals.

My heart began to race, fearing that once they discovered my good nature, they'd begin a plot to eradicate me. I pushed through them, seeing more familiar faces.

I needed to get out.

Crane stood out, his height noticeable. I squeezed my way to him, although he stood in the middle of the floor. He noticed me as well, and began moving towards me. I felt small hope of finally leaving.

"Enjoy yourself?" he nearly screamed. Before I had a chance to answer, he jabbed a needle into my arm and dispersed a liquid into my body. I cried out but no one seemed to notice. Imminently, I felt my body swaying and head loosing focus.

"It's to loosen up, sweetheart. Nothing bad, don't worry. Have some fun, he winked at me and moved back to his dance partner in the familiar red dress.

I tumbled against a tall man holding a liquor, and heard the glass crash onto the floor. I grabbed onto his shirt, pulling his face closer to mine. He reeked of alcohol and the spilled liquid on the floor didn't make it any better.

His head became two heads and I reached to touch one. I grasped cloudy air, smiling slightly. The man smirked, noticing my intoxicated state and spun me around, laying a hand on my waist. He started dancing and I followed, swinging my head to the music.

The music was loud and thick, suffocating my eardrums. I could taste the sweat roll of the man's neck as he grinded his pelvis on my hips. He bunched up the hem of my dress, slowly rolling it up and touching my bare skin.

My head circled lazily as I became engulfed in the man's touch.

Suddenly, I was transferred past the crowd and another man roughly began groping my hips. I raised my hands, transfixed by the movement of body parts. Sweat was seeping of my body, making my hairline wet.

"I am glad boss decided to keep you," Derrick's voice whispered in my ear. An instinctual part of me begged me to run as his hands forcefully held me in place, but I couldn't seem to move. My muscles twitched in his grasp.

"Let go," I slurred out and he laughed.

"Maybe another drink in you is needed," he smirked, clenching my ass. My eyes rolled to the side and I pushed him away weakly.

I watched a large fist come into contact with Derrick's face and he crippled onto the floor. A small ring formulated to watch the fight unfold and I saw Noah wrestle the ginger into the ground, pounding blood.

I couldn't focus on a spot and as a loud bang erupted in the air, my ears rang. Laughing, I feel onto a woman. She cursed at me, pushing me off and returned to her husband.

The dance shifted into a more sultry sound, and my hips automatically began to sway. Multicolored lights flashed in my face and eyes as I spun slowly in circles, oblivious to all my surroundings.

Another pair of hands grabbed my waist, warm at the touch, and pulled me into the man's chest. I could smell the familiar scent and my mind triggered an alarm system. Yet my body didn't move, but unlike with Derrick, there was a part that didn't want to leave.

"Sad to see someone leave our little group," he mumbles as I pressed into his body and his hands became stronger on my small waist. I rose my hands up, swaying to the beat as I felt his body heat and sweat radiate onto mine. He inched close to me and I closed the gap, the logical aspect of my brain shut off. The high from the drug, the club setting and my sexual drive began to dictate.

His lips met at my neck and a moan escaped my lips. I was lucky enough to have the noise muted by the music. My submission would have easily given all the power he needed.

I continued to grind as his lips nibbled carefully. He was cautious, sinking in my taste and smell and the feeling of complete absorption in our partnership made my heart race.

The lights danced on my face as I parted my lips. I opened and closed my eyes systematically and everytime that the blue eyes scanned the floor, different colors and people moved. My head spun widely, making me stumble away from his lips.

He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and instead of groping my body, he began to sway slightly. I was surprised by the simple movement. I laid my head backward onto his shoulder, breathing in the minty breath not even partly compromised with alcohol.

His grip was tight and secure - I wouldn't be able to part with it even if I wanted to. My mind shook off the thought of mortals and the fear I normally would hold. Instead, I tilted my head lightly to the right, rubbing my cheek against a thick stubble growing on a strong jawline, I looked up, my sight blurry and off-centered.

The multiple brown eyes looked straight at me with a passionate severity and ownership.

He believed I was his.

The rest of the club danced lustfully, eyes wandering around looking for more partners after tonight's was over. They roamed their hands freely, touching, kissing - just like us a few seconds ago. But it was different now.

The closeness of our bodies wasn't driven by lust. It was driven by toxins on my part and something I couldn't fully comprehend on his. His eyes didn't roam the many women, some topless and ready to serve to all his wishes. They were locked on mine - dazed and confused.

A sudden realization of who I was dancing with hit me. A small groan escaped my mouth and my body became limp in his. He stiffened, understanding that I regained my senses and was preparing my body to fight back.

He pushed me down onto the floor, done with me. I stumbled, watching his wide shoulders move past girls throwing themselves onto him. My head rang with the sound of gunshots and a strange melodic tune that wasn't anywhere correspondent with the music blasting. I opened my mouth to scream from the pain that has arisen in my stomach, but my throat went mute.

The humans dancing near me grew large fangs and panic began jumbling my brain. The lights turn dark and morose, with shadows creeping around me. Slowly, the dancing music subsided and was replaced by a simplistic piano song.

Humans turned into figures, cloaked in complete blackness. I turned around, my ears wanted to bleed out the piano. The figures stared at me with yellow eyes and merciless white teeth drenched in blood.

It went silent.

We know what you did.

The figures lept onto my body and I fell onto the floor, unconscious.

 

Please let me know what you think! Don't forget to leave kudos/comment!


	20. Chapter 20

The couch was soft and I opened my eyes slightly. The light shot into my eyes and I felt blinded. I heard the faint sound of club music and low voices speaking across the room. I strained to hear more.

"Damn it you know he wants her," a New York voice said gruffly. I tried opening my eyes to characterize the face but instead almost screamed in pain.

"That's funny Jesper. They can go and try to take her away from me. I've been itching to try out my knives. Too much shooting lately," a husky male retorted, laughing sadistically.

"They have the government."

Joker scoffed and I felt him skipping around the room, landing near me. He brushed a hair off my face gently and moved back.

"I dare them to do. I'm in need of some craziness. It's been so boring lately," he complained and I heard a back crack.

A shadowed figure, much like the ones in the club, shot in my mind. I stifled a scream as it laughed darkly. I dug my nails into the couch, watching it circle my mind, antagonizing me.

"They aren't gonna put down easily," the other man warned.

"The more struggle they put while I kill them, the better it is for me."

My back arched as the figures came closer and louder, their yellow eyes smiling with insanity. The laugh was louder, each tone shifting a step higher.

I screamed as the figures pulled out its fangs and walked towards me. Feet shuffled to me, but I could only focus on the figures that I was convinced were real. They were coming to kill me for my crimes. For my murder.

The last thing I heard was the piano before I passed out again.

***

My head was heavy as I opened my eyes. Crane sat next to me, smiling. I rolled my head on the pillow, breathing in the clean scent. Clean linen.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked, my voice musky and wavering. His chill laugh bounced of the rooms and he stood up, placing a hand over my forehead.

"I was testing out a new drug I've been developing," he said, removing the hand and handed my a water bottle. I looked at it sharply and didn't grab it. I didn't trust him.

"A new drug?" I croaked.

"Take the damn water. You won't feel better until you do," he said, thrusting it into my hand. I took it, and drank it uncomfortably. What do I have to lose anymore? The water seeped down my throat, clearing it almost immediately. I sucked in a breath.

"That's right. Breath while you can," he smirked, patting my head before sitting down again and crossing his legs.

"So, please, tell me. What did it feel like?" he asked me, his blue eyes almost protruding out of his head from curiosity. His fingers fiddles with the bottom of his chair and his legs restlessly shook.

"You drugging me?" I snapped, eyes averting from his stone gaze. I saw him nod his head, but I refused to answer. He signed, and opened a black bag. Crane pulled out another syringe and my eyes widened.

"No. Not again please," I squeaked and his lips grinned to show perfect white teeth.

"Look at the power this little needle posses. Ms. Reine, I don't plan on hurting you. Joker would have me gone without another word and I don't plan on dying anytime soon. That's why he doesn't even know about last night."

"I could tell him," I whispered, eyeing the needle he was storing back in the package.

"No you won't. You're more scared of him than of me," he smiled, sitting back on the chair and placing his forearms onto his knees.

"You don't know that."

"You know, you've got to stop downplaying my intelligence - I assure you I know what I'm doing."

"And what is that?" I asked, looking at him with curiosity. He smirked at me, realizing that the thirst for knowledge in my system had me hooked into his plan.

"Ms. Reine, are you interested in my work?"

"No -"

"Yes you are. Do not lie to me. I see it in your eyes. Once we discover who you truly are, my bets are placed that you are someone just like me. A scholar. A student of life's mysteries. You are too curious for anything else," he said. I looked at him, my vision finally clear. His black hair was falling onto his hair.

His words struck a chord in me. Was he right? The more I reviewed his words, the more truth I saw. Crane was a doctor, always solving the human bodies puzzles. He was undoubtedly at the same intelligence as I was - his mind working the puzzles he gives me at the same rate. When he looked at an object, I could see his eyes looking into it instead of past it. Trying to debunk everything.

Like me.

"What is the drug you stuck me with?" I asked.

"I've been tinkering with it for a while now. It's been a plan of ours - Vespa and me that is - to see the world erupt in chaos. He has his reasons - plain insanity," he flashed a smile at me, "and I have mine. But we found that similarity in us. He needed my knowledge in chemicals and the brain. I needed his ingenious mind. He isn't just a killer Ms. Reine - he's a brilliant one., he paused for a second to gather his thoughts. I looked around the room and saw my dress from yesterday carefully laid out on a chair. I was in my undergarments, covered by a blanket.

"You know what I find the most curious aspect of us? Humans? Fear. It drives us crazy, making us do irrational things within a blink of an eye. It's counterpart is love, of course, but that's a little harder to recreate," he smiled at me, and I remembered him dancing with Kamdyn.

"What did you see or feel or experience after I gave you the dosage?" he asked, his eyes looking at him with a hidden gleam. I swallowed, remembering the figures around me. I gazed at him, and found myself opening up.

"I became dizzy at first. Disoriented. The music was crazy, my feet stumbled. I had assumed that it was a normal drug. Something to let me relax and forget my situation. Just be a person, dancing. No past. No future. I danced with some men. I can barely remember who. I heard a gunshot. Someone held me close. I remember the feeling was nice. Then, they came," I whispered the last part, rehashing the misty memory.

I could barely remember the previous night. From the point that the drug mixed with my blood, my thoughts became fuzzy. No face could be identified and my mind went blank in some parts. I remembered feelings. Fear. Lust. Passion. And then a circle back to fear.

Crane nudged me to go on, excitement in his eyes.

"The people around me turned into figure. Darkness. Shadows. They were pitch black. The only thing I could see was yellow eyes and bloodied white fangs. As I danced, they came closer, itching for me. I lost my hearing, and the music of the club, the voices and moans was replaced by an eerily beautiful song. They told me that they knew. They knew what I did. I felt my heart stop. My breath pitched. They knew. They knew I was a killer," I moaned, rubbing my temples. My heart had increased again, and I felt their faces replaying in my mind.

"You see them now?" Crane asked.

"They're fuzzy. Disappearing," I almost mouthed. "Why did you do this to me?"

"The drug makes your fears come alive. I didn't give you a high enough dosage to make it permanently stay-" he started.

"That's possible?" I exclaimed. He pursed his lips.

"I'm working on it to be exactly honest. I want to get the formula down. How did you feel?" he asked.

"Like I was going to die. That they were going to kill me," I said. He grumbled.

"Ms. Reine. This drug makes you see things. Hallucinate. I'm manipulating it, trying to make it the ultimate fear. Do you know your fear?" he asked, testing me.

"Obviously it's people knowing who I am," I said.

"Is it? Or is it more of the fact that people you don't know - that you cannot even see, know you better than you do. They were cloaked. Cloaked demons taunting you with information you still cannot fully understand," he stopped, observing my reaction.

I was scared. Scared to not know myself. Scared that my identity would be used against me.

"Fortunately, you fainted. My ultimate plan is to unleash this drug. The figure you saw, they were still people. They would have rounded on you, or at least your mind would trick you into that. You would end up picking a flight-or-fight response. Now, just imagine it. If the room is leaked with this drug, everyone would be haunted by their fear. And everyone else is under the assumption that everyone is their fear. So that leaves us with-"

"Chaos," I said, staring at the simply genius doctor. His plan was immoral. Dehumanizing. Against every code and virtue I knew. But it was more than genius. It was brilliant.

"Of course, we wouldn't make everyone susceptible to the drug. Because then it wouldn't be fun. Can you imagine? The fearful making the unfearing fear them. The crazies making everyone else crazy. It was Joker's plan, I must admit. He just thought of it. And of course, I had to agree," he smiled at me. I looked at him with a terrifying stare. He and Joker were planning to destroy the world by the works of insanity.

"Oh yes. The mortality and ethnicity of this. There isn't any, is there? Which makes it all the more beautiful. We have no rules Ms. Reine. The broken have no rules. Which is what makes me finally fulfilled. Makes my thirst quench slightly. If I can't understand the world, at least I can make the world slip from their mental status and realize the truth," he said. I raised my eyebrow, wanting to ask him what the truth was. He read my mind and laughed.

"In due time you'll realize it yourself."

"Why'd you drug me. If Joker wouldn't allow it?" I asked. I wanted to ask why he wouldn't allow it. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer to that.

"Because I see it in you. I see that you want the same thing as I do. As Joker wants, at the times you catch him with his vulnerability showing."

"Vulnerability?" Craner laughed, running his hand down his hair.

"Yes. He is a man beneath all that. He might be insane. Psychopathic. Without any remorse. Any person's worst nightmare. And I know that he is incapable of feelings. I'm never wrong. But that doesn't make his brain numb. He want to understand the world the most. And out of us, he understands it the most. And once you understand it, well, you just want to see the world burn in flames. Insanity is just understanding reality."

I stayed quiet, looking at his blue eyes scan mine.

"I infected you with the drug for a simple reason. You would be able to tell me the affects of it. But I told you about it because I know that you will help. You will fall into the same path as us. I believe you will perfect the drug. And I believe you will enjoy watching the world erupt in terror the most," he stopped speaking.

I looked at a simple painting on the wall that I haven't noticed before. It was a single flower, much like the one on the necklace I got from my parents. It was a pale pink and on the side of it, a small bee floated, waiting to pollinate it when the flower finally matured.

I wasn't like Crane said. I didn't want to see the world engulfed in flames. I couldn't do that. I couldn't be like him. Like Joker. It was against everything I had believed. Everything that I fought for my life with. Values. Respect for society. Dignity. I wouldn't turn into the monster like they were.

"No. No I won't," I said sternly. He shrugged.

"That's what I used to think. But I realized that there is no other way to live this life. You cannot complete it without becoming one of use, unless you want to pass by on the Earth as an unused seed."

"You're all insane. Insane and unfeeling monsters and killers and -"

"We're real. This is what life makes people into."

He shut me up and I looked at him with fire in my eyes. I was stubborn. I couldn't let them win.

"And we do feel. Some of us at least. Of I didn't, I wouldn't be in love with a certain brunette," he winked at me, thinking of the Craver. "Drink some more water. I promise, this was the last time I'll give you a drug without your consent. I'll see you soon, when you realize the truths of my words. Feel better. And I really am sorry that I made you go through that last night." he walked out of the room, leaving me alone, sad, angry and broken.

 

Hey!! Super long chapter, but I think super worth it! What do you guys think about Joker's and Crane's plan???

Don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

I picked under my nail, taking the dark dirt trapped. The library was silent and the lamps shore a light just dim enough for me to see the letters of a book.

I was reading. The library was enormous, and at the times that no one was bothering me, I found myself dragging my fingertips along the endless leather spines. It was relaxing. The stories of adventure, or mystery, or passion - they quickly took my away from here.

The book I just finished lay on a pile, stacked with the others. My eyes were sore from the tiny lettering and I wasn't about to grab another book. On the side of me was the so-called homework Crane gave me. I picked it up and opened the front cover.

He wanted to understand me. It killed him to know that I was a mystery. He tried almost everything with me. Gave me books on every subject he saw fit. Biology, physics, mathematics of different levels and degrees in hopes that somehow it would be a trigger. Nothing was.

I began to wish for it as well. I was dying to know who I was before I woke up in the warehouse. I couldn't figure it out. My dreams were mostly full of fearful images - the masked creatures still haunting me.

The book closed with a loud thud and I pushed my chair back, getting up. As I walked closer to the living room, I heard the chattering of Noah and other thugs. Joker was no where. He rarely showed his face if it was night.

I walked into the room and noticed Noah's blue eyes latch onto my face.

"You love that place don't you?" he asked. I felt my face flush from the intense glare.

"I guess it just takes my mind off of everything." Shrugging, I sit on the couch. Noah continues his look, and the other two men in the room leave silently. Looking around the room, I see empty beer cans lying on the table. The TV is blaring the latest kid's cartoons.

"You should probably clean the pizza cartons," I nodded to the trash lying on the floor. Noah finally took his glare off of me, and stretched his back while putting his feet on the table.

"He can do it himself," Noah whispers in a cold tone. I glance at him, and see a face full of anger. Biting my lip, I reach to grab the TV remote. He catches my hand in his, and pulls it away from the remote.

"No. Don't change the channel. Please."

I look down as his hand continues to hold me. Noah scoots closer to me and I can smell the faint scent of alcohol. Turning my head away from his, I look back at the TV.

The show was in black and white, and what seemed to be old animation. A little white cat was being chased around by a large black mouse. Comedic relief dominated the cartoon, revealing a harmless child's show. Noah's eyes were focused on the TV.

Commercials struck.

"Have you watched this show before?" I asked hesitantly. He takes a few seconds before answering.

"It was my favorite show as a kid. Before it all just..." Noah fell silent. I felt his nervous demeanor, and awkwardness arrived. With the tense air, I felt like I wanted to help him and press on with the conversation, but didn't know the exact words to speak.

Instead, I started to stand up. He grabbed my waist, pulling me down into his arms.

"No. No please don't leave me right now." I felt his tight wrap around me, and he curled his face into the crook of my neck. My body was stiff, but quickly relaxed in the warmness of him. He reeked of beer, but his body shook.

"Alright," I squeaked.

"It's just-" Noah took a while to gather his words "-it brings a lot of memories back to my mind. They all just come flooding back. Past feelings and emotions. And I just...I don't know"

Not knowing how to reply, I place one of my hands onto his clasped hands around my waist. He breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"I don't know how to deal with my emotions at this moment."

"I don't think anyone does."

The TV shut itself off. I looked at the remote, but it was untouched.

"It does that when the channel hasn't been changed for more than 4 hours. I guess I've been watching this for a while," the sadness in his voice creates a want for me to care for him; to let him know I am there for him. A pang in my heart was felt.

"Let's get you upstairs, alright?" I said, rising to my feet which in turn broke his hold on me. Quickly I felt the chilly air hit my upper body. He rose as well, but stumbled with his balance. I caught a hold of him under his shoulder, and we began to walk to his room. He placed his weight on me, struggling to walk.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"It's all right. I know I've been a hassle."

"But you're the good type of hassle. One that I don't mind looking after." Noah's body got more limp, and I almost tripped in the dim hallway.

"Glad to be of service."

He stopped moving, and placed one hand on my shoulder and the other on my chin. His hold was light and gentle.

"However much I wish that you weren't in this situation, I'm happy you're here. I'm happy it's you, and no other person in the world." He looked straight into my eyes, and I looked deep into his blue eyes that are typically shining with happiness. They were full of sadness.

"Come on. Bed." I shrugged his hand off, and led him to his room in silence.

Once we reached his bedroom, he fell on the bed, eyes closed. I turned him around, taking off his shoes. His breaths became deeper and I knew he had fallen asleep. A small smile retook its typical spot on his face, and I brushed one of his golden locks.

"Goodnight Noah," I whispered, kissing his forehead.

***

I climbed into the bed that I slept in. Joker was on his back sleeping. I turned on my side, looking at his profile.

His sharp cheekbones made what hid under his face appear to be handsome. The slight stubble on his chin was black, and defined his entire face. He had long black eyelashes and the makeup wore off on his lips, revealing pinkness.

As his chest rose steadily in his sleep, I noticed how relaxed he looked. I could hear his soft breaths in a beat that almost lulled me to sleep. He wrinkled his nose, and moaned, turning to his side. Our faces were a few inches apart and I felt my heart skip a beat as he gently said, "Emmeline."

I turned quickly to the other side, confused about all the feelings in me. He groaned again, and I was aware that he was no longer sleeping. I felt his body stiffen and heard as he ran his hand across his hair. He shuffled in the bed, and after a minute of uncomfortably laying in the bed, he stood and walked to the bathroom.

A sigh escaped me and my heart finally returned to its regular beat. I fiddled with my fingers as the moonlight shore on my face from the window. At any warning of a thought, I pushed it away. I was not allowing any feelings of emotion to course through my body.

I was almost asleep when he returned from the bathroom. He pulled me close to him, hugging me tightly. And for the first time, I wanted to hug him back.

 

Please don't forget to leave kudos and a comment :) Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think of Emmeline's feelings towards Joker!


	22. Chapter 22

We all sat around a round table, listening to Michael report on a recent bank robbery that he and the boys did. Everyone listened to him intently, except Joker, who yawned loudly. Michael swallowed, trying to be distracted.

"What I've noticed is the increase of cops in centr-," he was distracted by the screeching of the chair when Joker stood. He walked to the mini fridge in the room, and grabbed a water. As he took a sip, he released a loud sigh. My eyes followed his frame. He didn't seem tired as he usually was, and had a dangerous perk in his step.

"Uh. . . as I was saying. . . increase of them in-," Joker retook his seat, and loudly placed his feet on the table. When Michael began to speak for the third time, Joker interrupted him.

"Are you all content with this... boringness?" he asked calmly. I looked at him, confused.

"What do ya mean, boss?" Noah asked, avoiding looking at me. We haven't spoken since that night, and I felt as if he was embarrassed. He noticed my glance, and turned red.

"Come on! Let's do something fun! Robbing banks, stores. . . Who are we? Low level thieves? Ever since our old crew was taken down, we've been straying off of our regular path. Remember the fun we used to have Noah?"Joker said, taking another sip of his water. His makeup was freshly painted.

"Ya boss, but after that run in with Tony-"

"That wasn't our fault and you know it," Joker stood angrily and walked to the window overlooking the street. I could see a couple walking together across the house. The woman laughed as the man pulled his closer into him. I felt a pang in my chest and Joker sharply turned around.

"Don't you miss that excitement? What rush do you get stealing money? What fun is that? What havoc does that bring?" Joker bounced around the room, tousling my hair. I was surprised by his outburst in energy.

"Craner! How is the thing going?" he asked, locking eyes with the doctor. Crane grimaced.

"We need some test subjects." I felt my stomach drop, and heard the eerie music playing faintly in the back of my head. My body went cold and my heart started to race. He wanted to subject more people to this?

"Goodie! There's nothing like a little messing around in the mind! Crane, you'll be in charge of that. You have plenty of people at that hospital of yours!"

"Ah yes genius. Why not take mentally insane people and further decrease their sanity?" Another worker, Eugene, snorted. He had short black hair and a fair complexion. Typically, he was very quiet and only spoke in short intervals.

Joker barked a laugh.

"Don't begin to tell me you've began to feel sympathy for some lunatics."

"Well, I work for you, don't I?"

The room went silent. Whatever shifting or breathing the rest of us were doing completely stopped. Joker cocked his head to the side and smiled at him. I noticed the dark look in his eyes and inhaled deeply. He carried a look mixed between anger and happiness - a lethal combination in his terms. He skipped to Eugene, who had realized his grave mistake.

"Oh! You think I'm crazy, do you?" Joker was inches away from his face and Eugene trembled in fear.

"No sir."

"Really? Than why are we calling people crazy? Do you think Noah is crazy?" Joker spoke softly and Eugene tried his hardest to avoid eye contact.

"No."

"How about Michael?"

"No."

"Dr. Craner?"

"No sir."

"And what about our dear Emmeline?"

Eugene hesitated for a split second before answered the question with the same response.

"Why did you hesitate?" Silence.

"Why did you hesitate!" Joker roared, asking the question for the second time. He grabbed Eugene by his neck and pushed him against the wall.

"Sir I didn't!" he replied, sweat rolling down his forehead. I stood from my chair, wanting to step in but freezing.

"Oh but I think you did! You know, Eugene, it's not nice to call people crazy. See, me, I've got a tough shell to crack. I can take it. But if you dare to call her crazy, you'll pay." Joker spoke with anger in his voice, terrifying all in the room. Every single word struck us like a whip. Eugene trembled under Joker's grasp.

"And sadly for you, I like to make my payment slow and painful." Joker said with gritted teeth. He pulled his knife from his coat and whipped it against Eugene's neck.

"Joker!" I cried out, finally stepping forward. This man was not going to die because of me.

"What? Want to say a few words to this jackass before his life ends?" he snapped, never letting go of his deadly glare.

"No! Don't kill him!" I said. He finally turned around, looking at me. I gasped at the anger seeping from his eyes. He was furious by the fact that someone called me crazy. Why did it matter so much to him?

"Don't kill him? Who do you think you are to tell me what or what not to do?" he roared, almost stepping away from Eugene. I flinched as he growled towards me.

"I'm someone that you're willing to kill a man over from just his words. So I'm begging you, please don't kill him." I asked, trembling as a smirk came upon his face.

"Fine. I think we've found our first test subject." he pushed Eugene towards Craner, who swiftly grabbed him and started walking to his room. Vespa chucked and began to walk the opposite direction to our room.

"No! That's even worse!" I ran, following him.

"What? Is that another guy you're worried about? It's not only Noah?" he snapped, not even looking me in the eye.

"You didn't have to do that! People say things all the time! I didn't even care." I said, disregarding his previous comment. He stopped walking and pushed me against the wall.

 

Hope you enjoyed! Please don't be a silent reader! Let me know what you thought and leave kudos/share :)


	23. Chapter 23

My breath hitches as his eyes shore into mine. His hands were between my head, as they've been many times before. He was only inches from my face. This time, however, I felt a mixture of feelings. Fear suppressed, but another feeling was apparent. I couldn't place it.

"Well, I care," he said sharply, breathing heavily as well. I furrowed my eyebrow, not knowing how to reply. He looked at my lips and I bit then.

"I know how it feels to be called crazy. I had my fair share of it. And there's no way to stop them. People don't change for the better. They never stop. So you make them stop."

"That doesn't mean you kill them," I spoke gently. He looked down and his shoulders slumped slightly. He seemed vulnerable again, almost like a little boy.

"That's where you're wrong. You haven't seen or heard half the things I have. You haven't lived through the constant taunting and hatred of people. After a while, it doesn't matter anymore. After a while, killing them just makes that one voice go away. One out of millions that have been implemented in your head. But that one death out of the millions gives you satisfaction, even for a second," he said. I looked at him and for once he wasn't tough. He was opening himself up like never before. The fear racing in my heart was slowly dissipating.

"It gives you satisfaction?" I asked, curious.

"Not as much as watching them cry in the same pain they put you in. Which is why putting him under Craner's drug will be better. I'll watch him be the crazy one," he laughed slightly before looking back into my eyes.

They were the most beautiful brown I've ever seen. Unlike before, they were soft and sad. It was a reminder that he, too, was a human and not an animal.

"What happened to you?" I asked softly, placing a hand in his shoulder. He flinched at the contact, and then shrugged it off harshly. His eyes retreated to anger and he pulled away from me.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't know me. You don't know shit and you aren't about to find out. According to Eugene, I'm a crazy fucking lunatic and that's all you need to know." He didn't look at me again before turning around and leaving.

I looked at his figure as he disappeared in the hallway and began walking to the library.

What was I becoming? Someone who actually cared about a soulless monster?

Someone who just admitted they cared about a soulless monster?

Even Eugene saw it in me. They all did. From my crazy episode with the gun, they knew that I didn't have sanity in me. This entire encounter left me insane and everyone saw it. I wasn't anyone anymore. I didn't know who I was or what I was doing.

I entered the library in a cloud of thoughts. I didn't know what to think as I opened up a copy of the book lying on the counter. Hamlet. Crane must have been reading it.

To be or not to be that is the question

I read the text underlined and the rest of the soliloquy. Crane left the book opened at that page. The meaning of the passage trailed back to me. I must have read it before.

Was it worth living when life was just full of struggles that one would never get out? It would be so easy to fix all this. Just to get away. I had nothing to fight for. Except....

No.

No. I don't wanna live for the sole purpose of figuring out Vespa. What made him the way he is. Who he is. I had to focus on a more interesting thought. Who was I?

"What happened down there?" Craner suddenly asked, making me jump.

"Meaning what?"

"Joker stood up for you. Not for himself. That's never happened before. I've never seen him care about anyone before," he said. I looked down, placing the book on the table. Crane sat down on the seat next to mine.

"He...he didn't. I think it was just the fact that someone was called crazy. Not that it was me."

"Whatever you say. But I've know him for long. And I've been called crazy many times. Never saw him threaten to kill for my sake." he pulled out his papers and began looking them through. I stared at him, reflecting on his words.

Just because Joker jumped at Eugene meant nothing. It has to mean nothing.

I stood back up.

"I remember reading this book. How are you liking it?" I asked, pointing at Hamlet.

"Well, last time I read it was junior year in high school. I think it was a good book." he said, barely interested in our conversation.

"Wait, so you aren't the one reading this?"

"No. I think it was Joker here earlier today. Now I have work to do. And as do you. Get that calculus book I have you and work on some anti-derivatives. I would like to see how quick you'll catch on to this." he said, flipping through papers.

I nodded, frowning and got to working on calculus.


End file.
